


A Demon and an Angel go to Pride

by StormiePassions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), I have no idea what I'm doing, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Just a dash of angst, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Miracles, New York City, People Watching, Pizza, Pride, Slow Dancing, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just flow with it, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiePassions/pseuds/StormiePassions
Summary: Anathema gets in touch with our Favorite Demon and Angel with a request for them to come to the New York City Pride parade. Maybe it'll even help them get out of the holding pattern they're in since the Not Apocalypse...
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 148
Kudos: 94





	1. The Purpose of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!!! So this is my first EVER GO fanfic I've ever written! This is a work in progress and as of now, I am planning to post a new chapter every week. Eeeekkkk! Yea, I am kinda nervous :)
> 
> This first chapter isn't beta'd, I had a moment and was planning to get it beta'd but I figured, just get the first chapter out! Then, I'll have a beta :)
> 
> **UPDATE!** I have a beta! The awesomest of awesome Raechem :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Crowley parked the Bentley in front of the bookshop like any other day after the Not Apocalypse but today, he strutted into the Bookshop with a Purpose. 

Since Aziraphale and he no longer had to answer to Heaven or Hell, they’ve been enjoying retirement. Aziraphale’s been able to just read with his cuppa tea, while Crowley plays games on his phone or read the latest gossip, and scaring customers along the way when he was being feisty. They go out to the newest restaurants and Aziraphale gets to try all the up and coming trends in the culinary arts; while Crowley steals little bites here and there with his coffee while getting the full Aziraphale Experience during the meal. It’s been quite nice… and calm… and relaxing… and… boring. 

They haven’t moved on in their relationship even though they each know their love for one another is everything. Yes, they cuddle and share little pecks on the cheek. They hold hands when walking in St. James Park and lean against one another while feeding the ducks. All very domesticated. They are just completely clueless on how to proceed and as they have been stuffing feelings and desire down for over 6000 years, neither one of them knows how to make the right move or break the chain to get it going.

That’s not the Purpose today. Today, well, this month, is Pride month for the LGBTQA+ community. Anathema just happened to text Crowley about having him and Aziraphale come out to New York City and celebrate Pride. It is the 50th anniversary after all and Stonewall will be alive with history and all the lovely queer people proud to be who they are. This also seems to be a great opportunity to show Aziraphale what they could be in a sideways, hint hint nudge nudge, sort of way. Not that that’s the point of going or anything.

Crowley walked into the bookshop with the ringing of the bell greeting him, the bookshop always feels like it was happy to see him.

“Hullo Angel” he said cheerfully, leaning over Aziraphale in his armchair with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Hello dear boy, you’re here early. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee? I was just about to start the kettle.” Aziraphale blushed across his cheeks from the kiss. He loved these little moments of affections. 

Crowley sprawled on his usual spot on the couch, all leg and arms draping everywhere. If looking closely, anyone could see the magnificent serpent he is, even in his human form. “Coffee please.” Crowley stretched as Aziraphale walked by to the back room, lazily running his hand down Crowley’s arm while it was reaching out in the stretch. Aziraphale missed the inhibited smile that came to his face.

While Aziraphale tended to their beverages, Crowley looked around. You’d never know that the place burned down not too long ago; everything in its place and with the few new additions, it still felt like home. They haven’t talked about what they wanted to do next, but Crowley would move in with Aziraphale in a heartbeat, less than that, even. A little more often than he’d care to admit, he looks up cottages on the coast just to daydream and think about a time when they’ll be together. Now though, it’s been their usual mode operandi; they spend every day together and into the wee hours of the night. When Crowley wants to sleep, he heads back to his flat into his comfortable bed and dreams of blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. He did find a cottage worth looking at recently and with a little demonic miracle, have had kept it available… he just needs to talk to his Angel first.

“… I have become quite fond anyways.” Aziraphale was saying on the way back. Crowley missed whatever he was talking about and just answered with a noncommittal “uh huh”. 

Crowley took his coffee, knowing it would be perfect. He flashed a smile of thanks to Aziraphale and took a sip, enjoying that first soul awakening sip of the day. 

After taking a minute, Crowley gets focused on the Purpose he has today. “What are your plans today Angel?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, reading for a bit and then we could go for a stroll and feed the ducks. I rather think they are becoming dependent on us for meals.” Aziraphale says lightly, “Then we can have dinner at that new Italian place I read about in the paper the other day.” He bashfully looks at Crowley, “Did you have any thing you wanted to do?”

Crowley tosses his phone a little in his hand, “For today, no, nothing particular, that sounds good.” Why is asking Aziraphale about going to the States so hard? It’s not that they haven’t been all over the world a few times. Maybe it’s the context? “I heard from Anathema last night; she texted me from New York City.”

“That’s lovely” Aziraphale said after taking a sip of his tea. “and how are our witch and technology slayer doing?”

Heart starting to thump for some ridiculous reason, Crowley trying to sound as normal as can before him, “She sounded herself, enjoying the city and such. Newt’s never been so it is a whole new experience. He’s needed a bit of a talking to though, a couple of days ago he shut down Time Square from pushing a crosswalk sign.”

Laughing from his gut, Aziraphale almost spit out his tea “Poor boy! What is he going to do in the technology age! Good thing Anathema has him doing her accounting for herself and her family’s business, on paper.”

“Ah hmm, pot calling kettle, Angel.” Crowley says under his breath with a smirk.

“Hush you fiend, I do have an intelligent device now.” Aziraphale pouts.

“Smart phone Angel, A whole computer in your hand.”

“Yes, of course dear” 

“Anyway” Crowley getting back on task, “Anathema and Newt are running a vendor stand at the city’s Pride parade celebration and I was thinking that we’re due to do some work and it’d be entertaining seeing all these queer humans together.”

“Oh! What kind of vendor are they going to be?” Aziraphale asks while Crowley mentally face-palms his forehead. Sometimes he wonders about Aziraphale, just a little.

“Some witchy thing I expect.” He mumbles “Crystals and tarot reading and essential oils. People are all into that sort of thing. Anyways, I think we ought to go. Do a few miracles maybe a few temptations? It’s not like we’re being watched anymore and it’s good to practice.”

“Practice? Crowley, we’ve been here all of 6000 years, I don’t believe we need practice.” Aziraphale raises an eyebrow “However, I have been wanting to do a little work either way for a bit now. We haven’t been in New York since, Lord, the Twin towers fell.” A shadow crosses Aziraphale's face as memories come crashing down. “It would be nice to see how they’ve rebuilt in person.”

“I think so too. So! How about we book a room at the Hyatt there a night before the parade, we can dine at one of the Michelin star restaurants nearby and see the parade? Then we go where at the vendors are and do a few miracles, crash Anathema’s vendor stall. Then we head home.”

“Well, my dear boy, if we’re going to the parade, we should at least go to the Pride dance afterwards too.” Aziraphale suggested. IT almost knocked Crowley for a loop that he ever knew about the dance at all. There wasn’t a 300 year old book about Pride after all.

“if you’d like Angel, that’d be great.”

“I would. You’ll be my date, of course?” Aziraphale managed to choke out with a pitch change making it into a question trying to desperately control the blush on his face going down his neck.

“Of course, Angel. There’s nothing I’d want more”, Crowley whispered. Shit, shit, shit, shitshitshit he wants me to be his DATE! A REAL DATE! Ok, I’m cool Crowley was certainly having a moment.

Clearing his throat, Aziraphale goes on pretending not to see Crowley’s internal moment,” well, that sound delightful! When should we miracle there?”

“What! No miracles to get there, I hate flying in planes too but we’re going to do it right! I counted on you coming with me so I already got our room and plane tickets and we leave in two days.” Crowley felt victorious in completing his Purpose for the day. His love, his best friend is going to Pride with him, and they are even going to have a real date while there. This is going to be so great. Getting up to take care of his now empty coffee cup, he bent down once more to give Aziraphale another kiss on the cheek, perhaps a little closer to the Angel’s lips.

~~~~~  
Aziraphale got a text from Anathema too last night about her New York trip and Pride. Aziraphale wanted to go but thought that Crowley might need to be the one to suggest it. 

Aziraphale was so in love with Crowley but so unsure of making any sort of move to get their relationship onto the next level that it seemed safer to just let Crowley take the wheel, for lack of better words. He still held onto the guilt for the horrific lies he said right before the Not Apocalypse and thought Crowley needed to work out that they were in fact lies and Aziraphale never wanted to be without him again.

This would be a great chance to see what they could have. With two human male forms, they looked the part of a gay couple. They also get mistaken for one on a regular bases, how wonderful would it be to truly be one?

As Crowley already got tickets and an room, Aziraphale miracled a cancelation of his tickets and room that he planned for them; he didn’t cancel the restaurant, he’s been looking forward to it since knowing that one way or another they’d be going to New York City. 

Crowley’s kiss, that one a bit closer to his month, burned his cheek and ached to be even closer to his lips… rather, right on them.


	2. Airports, Who thought this Shit up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're heading off to the Big Apple! Aziraphale is being Aziraphale and Crowley is just... yeah. Airports suck but sometimes they can be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So I got the writing bug and just kept going! I was thinking it'd be a whole week but nope. It Was sooner! And it's longer than the first chapter. This was supposed to be a 1K short one shot for Pride Month. HAHA Should have known better.
> 
> Few things:  
> 1\. I have never been to Heathrow, I am assuming it sucks like any other airport  
> 2\. I have never flown in 1st class but what I have read and seen it's swanky as all.  
> 3\. Yeah I am a total nerd, I cameo-ed myself and my daughter Kennedy.  
> 4\. Never been to England either. Do people talk to one another in line at the airport?  
> 5\. I love people watching.  
> 6\. I am coward and still haven't had a beta. all the fuck ups are mine :)
> 
> **Update** I have a beta and she's fabulous!!

The next day was a busy one, Crowley needed to pack and get in touch with Anathema to let her know they were in fact coming to the Big Apple. She sounded ecstatic over text that they were coming and mentioned that the planets were lining up nicely for Crowley and Aziraphale even though they were a Demon and an Angel. Crowley rolled his eyes affectionately even though Book Girl couldn’t see him, with a very silent wish that she was right.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was researching because, of course he was. He started reading about the Stonewall riots that started the tradition of the parade to begin with, then. Then moved on to all the big and small moments in queer history that the community should be quite proud of. A pride they should have even more since Crowley and he never interfered or manipulated either way. 

What amazing people in history; Marsha P. Johnson and Sylvia Rivera, Larry Kramer and the entire ACT UP movement. Gay Men’s Health Crisis and Rodger McFarland. Freddie Mercury Melissa Etheridge and Ellen DeGeneres. And that was just more recent history. As Aziraphale mindlessly warms his tea for the 5th time he starts digging farther back, Eleanor Roosevelt, Greta Garbo, Marlene Dietrich, Allen Turing. It is all so fascinating and he even met a few of these people. He had tea more times than he could count with Oscar Wilde, read some Emily Dickinson, and enjoyed the enlightened conversations he had with Leonardo DaVinci. 

Aziraphale read throughout the day and didn’t notice the passing of the hours until Crowley came through the door. “Angel, are you about ready? We have time t- o get a bite... Have you packed at all?” Crowley gaped noticing Aziraphale in yesterday’s clothes and a hot cup of tea with the kettle cold. Aziraphale only miracled his tea when he was enthralled in something. 

“Oh, hello my dear! I have been reading about the history of this Pride celebration and did you know it all came about from people standing up for themselves?” Aziraphale said excitedly and proud of the humans.

“yes, yes Angel, from the Stonewall riots. We had time for a bite, but you need to get your things together. Our flight is in 3 hours. I’ll wait here.” 

“Crowley dear, I don’t think it’ll take 3 hours – “

“ngk, yeah, it might... Just go pack and I’ll get you a nibble when we’re near the gate.”

Aziraphale headed upstairs to his flat above the bookshop to get some items together. Clothes and his bathroom things. He had started the habit of bathing recently and had even gotten the body soap to match the new cologne his barber suggested right before the Not Apocalypse. Crowley did say he liked it, sort of. He knew what Aziraphale smelled like anyways. He sighed; he knew he was being foolish. Having everything packed, now he needed to pick a few books to bring with him…

“Angel! We've got to go! Put down the book or I’m going to pick 3 random ones and you’ll have no say!”

Coming down the last step with his tartan suitcase and carry on, He looks at his demonic companion with an eyebrow cocked “I’m done dear, and ready when you are.” He smiled innocently, “I wasn’t even looking at a book.”

“Right! And I am the great Archangel Raphael!” Crowley proclaimed with a dramatic flair. “Ok! Our Uber is here to get us to Heathrow. We’ll have enough time to get to the gate and for a nibble.” Crowley smirked taking Aziraphale’s hand and kissing his knuckles lightly. “I am looking forward to this trip with you.” Yellow eyes looking at Aziraphale’s blue one over his glasses with love. “We should have an adventure.”

The warm fuzzies floating somewhere around Aziraphale’s midsection died almost immediately as they walked into the airport baggage check in. “Crowley, what did you do!?” Aziraphale proclaimed when he witnessed the utter chaos that was Heathrow. “This was one of yours wasn’t it?” Rows and rows of hot, tired, frustrated people waiting to get their bags checked and gather their tickets crowded Aziraphale’s senses. It was so all consuming that he felt physically ill. “Could you have at least made the temperature bearable? It’s a touch too warm in here.” he adjusted his bowtie to try to get more comfortable. Crowley did manage to look a little ashamed.

“Uh yeah, about that, I just took advantage that the sun hit this room just right and the humans building it got the wrong windows to stop it from getting hot in here” Crowley mustered, “Plus, I didn’t plan for how the airports and transportation as a whole would change after the Twin Towers. That was the humans on their own.” Crowley was rather mystified on how the humans screw themselves on a regular basis with any demonic whispers.

“Well, you could try to make this a little better for them you know, or us for that matter. No wonder you wanted to get here so early.” Aziraphale said smartly. This was not pleasant at all. All of a sudden, a light breeze from the A/C unit blew and it was like a spring breeze. The young college kids sighed in relief ahead of the while the mother with the overheated 3-year-old said a little prayer of thanks to the A/C gods. “Thank you.” Aziraphale whispered.

“Shut it or I’ll turn it to heat” Crowley spat back with no real venom in it. 

“Alright my dearest.” and placed a hand on the back of Crowley’s head scratching the short hairs of the nape of his neck. Aziraphale just knew how to turn him into goo. 

Since the temperature became comfortable, the wait in line was bearable. Even the clerk going through the motions of getting payments, tickets and baggage was in a better mood. The 3-year-old was quite taken with Aziraphale doing sleight of hand tricks for her and her telling him all about her lamas. She had 3 and they all went with her wherever she went. Mama Lama, dada Lama and Baby lama. The mother, a medical coder in the US, was visiting a friend and they were on their way back home it seemed that they were on the same flight as Crowley and Aziraphale and apologized ahead of time for her daughter’s behavior on the flight. “She’s just a tiny terrorist and will make everyone irritated. I don’t know how to calm her. I have melatonin and plan to give it to her in an hour.” 

Crowley was half listening and half watching his Angel with the tiny terrorist. Go- or whoever, he was beautiful with the girl and her entourage. Crowley felt a surge of love coming off of him in waves. Aziraphale must have felt it, he looked up at Crowley straight into his eyes despite the glasses and gave Crowley one of his gorgeous, light up the room smile. Crowley blushed ever so lightly and went back the mom. “How long have you two been together? You have a beautiful energy about you two.” The mom asks, “she must be like one of Book Girl’s people” Crowley muses. 

“Longer than I can remember honestly.” Crowley surprised himself for not being a smart ass with her. 

“That’s awesome.” The Mom gushed. “Oh Kennie baby, you’ll hurt Mr. umm”

“Fell”, Crowley said helping her out.

“Mr. Fell climbing him like that” The Mom tried to get Kennie from his Angel but Aziraphale just laughed. “Oh, my dear she’s quite alright.”

It was almost the Mom’s and Kennie’s turn at the clerk and she took Kennie back. Before Kennie got in her stroller without a meltdown (a miracle in itself) Aziraphale blessed the daughter with a life of love and light as well as helped the chronic constipation causing her tummy aches and nightmares that recently started to stop.

“Have a lovely trip to New York! It’s wicked fun this time of year.” The Mom said winking to Crowley and Kennie waving and hollering bye to Aziraphale. It was like the Mom knew something. Looking at one another, Crowley and Aziraphale took a breath and walked up to the clerk. Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand on the way.

Surprisingly (or not) getting through security was a breeze. No major cock ups or fights getting through and they finally made it to their gate for the long eight-hour flight to JFK. Good to his word, Crowley stopped at one of the food markets and got Aziraphale a Danish and tea, he himself got a coffee. 

They sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the gate to open for boarding, sipping on their respectived beverages and people watched. Crowley felt a zing in the air as a couple walked by, they had been praying and hoping to have a child, they desperately wanted a family together. Aziraphale helped the gentleman with a genetic issue that caused him infertility, a problem he did not know about, and fixed the genetic code so he would be able to help create… twins. Aziraphale wiggled in his seat with joy.

“Getting started early Angel?” Crowley whispered in his ear. Aziraphale got a thrilling chill, feeling Crowley’s breath on his ear.

“Well, to feel the love between those two, they deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“Uh huh, and how about these two?” Crowley nodding his head to the elderly couple almost in front of them. “The lust is just oozing out of them. They both have rings on but not married to one another. “with a quick scent of brimstone, the two started eyeing each other even more so. “They won’t officially cheat on their spouses but they’ll drive themselves crazy with lust and envy through brief touches.” 

“Please be kind while we’re at the celebration, my dear, they’ve been through enough as a collective whole.”  


“m’ not kind”

“Yes sure, you vile evil creature. How about mindful then?”

“ngk, I’ll work with that.” Crowley smirked at his Angel.

The lady at the intercom stated into the microphone, “Now boarding to New York City”.

Crowley beamed a full-on smile to Aziraphale, “That’s us!” He got up and took Aziraphale’s and his now empty cups and wrapper into the trash and got back to Aziraphale and grabbed his hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. They walked to the line hand in hand to get on their flight.

There’s something to be said about flying first class. First, the food is way better which Aziraphale only had to tweak his meal a little to make it enjoyable and the alcoholic beverages were unlimited to Crowley’s delight. Something else that Aziraphale learned was this was not first class like back in the 70’s or 80’s. Oh No! their seats literally expanded to lie down like a twin bed which made traveling so long more enjoyable.

“Come on Angel, lay down. You can read but lay down, it’s weird to be seeing the back of your seat when I lay down.” Crowley whined. Yeah, he whined, but it was true, it would be weird.

Aziraphale sighed and resigned to stretching out. It wasn’t completely comfortable but doable. He got himself comfortable and not thinking rolled to his side to be able to prop up his head with his arm and keep his book open with the other. Looking up Crowley was RIGHT THERE, three inches away with beautiful yellow eyes looking directly into his blue. There was no discomfort, nothing tense or awkward, just a Demon looking at his Angel. 

The Angel spoke softly into the white noise of a plane 38,000 feet from the ground, “good night my dearest.” He placed his book hand on the Demon’s cheek.

“Good night, Angel” The Demon leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered closed with contentment. When he opened them, Aziraphale was still looking at him with all the love he had pouring out. Crowley searched Aziraphale’s eyes, two blue pools that looked to have galaxies in them.

“Angel, I – “he said so lightly, Aziraphale almost missed it. Taking a leap of faith in them and their love, Aziraphale leaned the 3 inches and lightly gave Crowley a kiss on the lips. So soft and having the lingering flavor of the nighttime tea Aziraphale finished, Crowley was in his own personal heaven. He leaned, kissing back and attempting to deepen their first kiss, he felt Aziraphale brush the tip of his tongue on his bottom lip. Fireworks exploded in his head and throughout his body. He smiled into the Angel’s lips. Too soon, Aziraphale pulled himself away, remembering where they were. He brushed his nose against Crowley’s, a promise of more kisses and started to read with his little book light on. Crowley remained lying on his side facing Aziraphale quickly, despite their kiss, falling asleep. During the flight that was all quiet, Aziraphale would watch Crowley sleep, all relaxed and smooth. He’d lean over and give another kiss or two with an “I love you” spoken in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Because your kiss, your kiss is on my list.."
> 
> We gotta kiss!!! Can I get a Wahoo!!  
> They are gonna be landing, getting into their room and having dinner next chapter. Haven't started it yet so really who knows what's next Wahahahaha
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing but I did add some tags and I think I'll end up changing the rating at some point too.
> 
> Love you all and have a great weekend!! XOXOX


	3. It's up to you, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Lovelies made it to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thank you for humoring me and my story :) 
> 
> Just a couple things:  
> 1\. I had no idea what hotel to get them to to be able to see the Empire State building from their hotel room and World Trade Center One while walking, so I made shit up.  
> 2\. There are too many Restaurants in NYC that are 5 stars and I haven't been to one, so Aziraphale changed his mind to accommodate me.  
> 3\. Kennedy really is like this at airports.  
> 4\. I changed the rating to mature, possibly explicit later if I don't lose my nerve.
> 
> Also, I have the awesomest of awesome betas @raechem

Crowley likes to sleep; it’s never been a secret that he really enjoys being unconscious. The flight to New York, hands down, was the best sleep he had ever had. Maybe it was the white noise hum of the plane or the extra cozy blanket they had on first class. It could have been the three glasses of good wine he had instead of the meal they provided shortly before lying down too, but the real reason was a first kiss from the love of his entire existence. He fell asleep with a grin on his face and a lighter heart than he’s ever had since the Fall. When he woke up, Aziraphale was still reading while lying next to him. It wasn’t exactly like lying in the same bed but close. For a moment he had a panicking thought; would Aziraphale be ok with their hotel room? When he booked it, he firmly decided that they could share a king-sized bed. Aziraphale rarely sleeps anyways and it’s big enough for space if he wanted it, right?

Aziraphale must have felt Crowley tense up as he placed his bookmark on the page he was on and closed the book. “Are you alright my dear? We’re about two hours away now.” He reached to brush a lock of hair off Crowley’s face. “How was your sleep?”

Crowley paused, staying still understand Aziraphale’s loving touch. “Ngk, I, uh, I’m good Angel. Slept harder than I thought I would actually.” He had the craziest idea to ask if they actually kissed before he fell asleep; it felt like a dream, was it a dream? It had to be; Aziraph-

“I hope I wasn’t too forward, my dearest. You are so beautiful, and I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time.” Aziraphale started. He seemed to have started to gain momentum with his words and insecurity, “If it is not something you want, I understand and will not do it again.” 

Crowley just looked at him, speechless, not really sure what part of this he needed to react to. It was good to know that the kiss wasn’t a dream, well, it was a dream, a dream that finally came true after 6000 years of pining. Next thought was, how in all creation would Aziraphale think that he didn’t want it to happen? Seriously, for the most brilliant being he’s ever known, Aziraphale had his moments of being completely dense. Then lastly, we’re doing this on a fucking plane, in first class, lying on twin fold out bed, seat, thingies 2 hours away from New York City. So, he did what was logically appropriate. “Angel, shut up.” Crowley said, then grabbed his collar and pulled him close. “I’d kiss you forever if you’d let me,” and gave Aziraphale a firm, full, loving kiss. 

He felt, rather than heard, Aziraphale’s surprised hum into the kiss. It ended too soon but when Crowley pulled back, Aziraphale smiled his thousand-watt smile and simply said. “Ok.”  
The last bit of the flight went without a hitch. They sat up in their seats and chatted about nothing of importance. The last hour they spent getting ready to get off the plane. Aziraphale was talking about sightseeing a little before the festivities tomorrow and getting a bite at some five-star restaurant he had read about. Crowley just wanted to do whatever Aziraphale was happy doing. He had his phone charged and ready for picture taking and getting directions to different places. 

As they walked to the baggage claim area after an exciting (also known as terrifying) ride on the shuttle through the airport, there was a loud scream coming from the claim area of their particular flight. “KENNEDY NERINA GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!” The mom Crowley was chatting with before the flight was climbing on the belt to get her tiny terrorist back on safe ground. Naturally, Kennedy was having a ball. Laughing hysterically, Kennedy ran further away from her mom who started cursing not like a mom (in public anyways) “YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME KID!” The mom climbed over everything her daughter did, being mindful of the bags starting to come up the belt. Kennedy jumped off the belt and with a squeal, started running towards the sliding doors to outside.

Crowley watching this with interested to see what the demon toddler would do (She’d be fabulous in hell tormenting souls) decided that it really isn’t safe for a toddler to run out into the city, used a little demonic miracle and got her to turn and run right into him. “Oh, hello tiny terrorist.” Kennedy tried to get his glasses off. “No, no my demon baby, you’re not taking those.” Kennedy, of course decided that Crowley wasn’t nice and went completely dead weight on him and started screaming like she was getting murdered, “Oof! You’re heavy!” 

The mom came huffing and puffing. “Oh, my Gods, thank you! I’m so sorry! She was great the whole flight but as soon as we got off the fucking plane, she got a fire under her ass and an attitude like you wouldn’t believe.” Her accent a little thicker than the last time they talked. “I’m so sorry again, Mister…”

“Just Crowley. And it’s fine, she’s definitely something.” He went to give the dead weight toddler who stopped screaming and decided he was interesting to look at. 

“SHIT! My bag, my stroller and the computer! I’ll be ri-“

“Not to worry my dear, I have your things and your luggage as well.” Aziraphale came up beside the mom. “She certainly is a handful.” He said to the mom. “She’s going to be something magnificent when she’s older.” 

Kennedy clutched to her new best friend and was interested in his red hair. Crowley asked, “Well, now that we’re friends, what’s your name, Kennedy’s Mom?”

“Oh, sorry, it’s Jenn.”

“Okay Jenn, I’m going to talk to Kennedy.” Crowley said. It sounded rather serious.

“He was a nanny for a good 11 years, don’t fret.” Aziraphale said to Jenn. “He knows what he’s doing.”

Aziraphale and Jenn didn’t actually hear what Crowley said but afterwards, Kennedy was calm and started getting into her stroller on her own.

“You just need to know how to talk to them” Crowley said to Jenn. “She should be good at least until you get to where you’re going.”  
“I hope I learn your trick, Crowley. Thank you so much both of you! Enjoy the festivities!” Jenn walked out into the city to get a cab.

“They’ll be fine, Crowley. That Kennedy is going to be great.” Aziraphale gave Crowley his weekend bag.

“Hmm, Jenn’s gonna have a handful for sure.” Crowley said. He still wondered if Kennedy was one from his original side. She was something else.

~~~~~~~

“After getting to the hotel and getting settled, would you like to walk around a bit and get some dinner? It has been a long time.” Aziraphale asked with his patent proven puppy eyes.

“Sure, why not?” Crowley said without even a thought. The ride to the hotel was a good 30 minutes from the airport and Crowley was starting to get anxious. With the kisses, two under their belt, surely Aziraphale will be fine with sharing a bed. 

‘Crowley, dear, what’s the matter? You’re wound up tight.” Aziraphale reached to hold his hand.

“Er, nothing, just hoping you like our room.” Crowley responded. 

At the mention of the room, Aziraphale mentally smacked himself. He should have told Crowley that one bed would be fine. He had started sleeping a little more since the Not Apocalypse but if that were an issue, he could just stay up and read. He did get to pick his own books this time. How amazing would it be to lie with Crowley in the same bed with no fear from Above and Below? It’s a dream he never thought he’d get to have.

Crowley continued to hold his hand, rubbing circles to the back with his thumb. They didn’t talk much during the ride, both in thoughts of what this trip is going to do, or not do, for them. Once in a while the very sad thought floats through thinking nothing will change. Crowley bashes it back, Aziraphale kissed him, and kissed him FIRST! Things are already changing. And for Aziraphale, well, that kiss Crowley gave when he woke up was… soul shattering. Things are already changing. 

The cab pulled up at one of the historic buildings in the city that was turned into a 5-star hotel. “Oh, my dear, it’s beautiful.” Aziraphale said to Crowley. Crowley tried with all his might to not blush, so he focused on paying the cabbie and giving a very large tip. The driver’s daughter was getting braces soon.

Crowley linked his arm with Aziraphale’s while a bellhop got their two bags. When they walked into the hotel it had a charm of something from the 30’s. A chandelier in the front of the entry way makes the place look bigger inside than what one would think on the outside. Walking to the front desk, Aziraphale is stunned into silence by the sheer beauty of the hotel, it’s like a palace of old. Still holding hands, Crowley speaks to the attendant. “Checking in for Anthony J. Crowley.”

“Yes, Mr. Crowley I have you here. You are in the penthouse on the top floor. Here is your card keys for your suite. The bellhop will assist you with your bags. Breakfast is available at 5am to 1030am and room service is available 24/7. I hope you and your partner enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.” He says briskly to the attendant due to nerves. He was thankful to see she seemed to have understood.

“Angel, you ready?” He walks to Aziraphale. He notices that his Angel still looks stunned. He takes his hand and kisses the knuckles ever so softly. “Let’s get to our suite, Angel.” He looks over his glasses so Aziraphale can see his eyes. Aziraphale nods slowly and they walk to the elevator.

Once the bellhop leaves after getting a tip from Crowley, he watches Aziraphale walk through their “home” for the next few nights. First through the stylish living room with flat screen tv and open concept kitchen with a wine fridge filled with very nice (and expensive) vintages in both white and red. Crowley had called ahead and planned what would be there for them including kettle and tea, milk, sugar, biscuits (Here, though, they’re cookies) and snacks of cheese, crackers, dry salami and sausage.

Crowley followed Aziraphale further in, looking through the windows and seeing the City in the afternoon light. He turned to the closed door and found a large bathroom with a shower that looked to be the size of a room by itself. He moved to the next room which ended up being the bedroom. It was a big room with plush carpet and floor to ceiling windows, with an amazing panoramic view of the Empire State building. After enjoying the view for a moment, Aziraphale’s eyes finally realize what he is seeing, one king-size bed. Aziraphale can’t help but chuckle, he wanted this and apparently so did Crowley.

“I, ngk, I thought that we could share.” Crowley says quickly when Aziraphale doesn’t say anything. “I mean, it is huge and could probably fit 4 people comfortably in it.”

“I do hope you’re not planning on having 2 other people in this bed with us.” Aziraphale teases. “I must say, I do not want to share you.”

“Ah, um, no. just you and me.” Crowley swallowed with a click in his throat. 

They stand there looking at one another in front of the bed. They both glance at the bed and back at each other. Another second and Aziraphale starts laughing. Crowley, who always thought he knew Aziraphale better than anyone was surprised at the cackle coming out of Aziraphale. Crowley takes off his glasses and arches an eyebrow with a questioning look.

“Crowley, all I have ever wanted was us together and no fear. I am laughing because now we have it and we’re both acting something similar to teenage humans!” He laughs hard with his gut. 

Crowley just watches him, speechless and blinks a couple times. “Uh, there’s another bathroom if you want to see it. It looked spectacular on the website. They walked together into a huge bathroom. Another shower that could fit too many people and on the opposite side an oversized tub. Crowley took a moment to visualize he and Aziraphale in it together. “Cut it out” he scolds himself “Aziraphale may not even want that” While Aziraphale is visualizing a warm sudsy shower with him washing Crowley’s hair. To each their own.

Crowley clears his throat. “Are you hungry, Angel? We can go walking and see what we find or maybe try out the restaurant downstairs.”

“I think I’d like to walk and stretch out my legs. You have your intelligent phone right, so we don’t get lost?” 

“Smart phone, Angel. It’s a smart phone, you’re going to get it sooner or later.” He picks it up., “Yes, I have it. Let’s get going.”

~~~~~

They make their way out of the hotel and start walking. While walking, they are talking about a little of everything; memories for over 100 years ago of this same city and how much it’s changed. They both have finally seen the new One World Trade Center and both like it, it’s more futuristic looking.

A breeze hits Aziraphale’s nose and it carried the scent of tomatoes, oregano and garlic. Real New York pizza. Never mind a 5-star restaurant, some hot fresh pizza sounds wonderful. “Crowley, let’s go to that pizza place over there.” He points to a little pizza place down the way. “It smells so good.” 

Of course, what Aziraphale wants, he gets. Crowley takes a slice of extra cheese while Aziraphale gets a sausage and pepperoni slice. They are literally bigger than the size of their heads. As they eat, they comment on the sauce on the pizza (made in house) and watch as the young man tosses the dough like it’s a Frisbee. “Physics, who knew?” Crowley says with his head resting on his palm looking at Aziraphale. “That Newton guy, I think he had what the humans call Asperger’s. He was a focused bloke. Had to threaten the tree to drop an apple on him.”

“I always thought you had to be involved,” Aziraphale smirked, “it was an apple.”

“Yep!” with a big “P” at the end. “His laws did make sense and more so, I think they apply in other things. My point, his third law, “For every action there is an opposite and equal reaction.” That applies to so many other things.” 

“How so, my dearest?” Aziraphale loved when Crowley got on one of his kicks.

“Well, we helped stop the Apocalypse, Heaven and Hell tries to kill us and we got to scare the shit out of them to leave us alone and I get to... uh we get to be together, free.” He lost steam towards the end… what he was about to say was “I get to be with the love of my life.” A tad heavy for a talk in a pizza parlor.

“Hmm, I never thought of it that way.” Aziraphale smiles. He pops the last bit of pizza in his mouth and hums, it really is scrummy. After dabbing his mouth and Crowley having a moment of jealousy over that napkin, he says, “I’d like to go back to the hotel dear, it’s been a long day and I would like some quiet time.”

“That sounds fabulous, Angel. I’m ready when you are.”

They walk in a comfortable silence back to the hotel. Holding hands in the lights of the Big Apple, Crowley never felt so free. 

Once back in their room, Crowley takes the bathroom off the bedroom to change into some sleeping pajama bottoms, keeping his chest bare while Aziraphale changed into his tartan pajamas set. 

Looking at one another, nothing ever felt more right; them getting ready for bed, together. “I’d like to stretch out in bed, Angel. Would you like to read in bed and relax with me?” Crowley asked hopeful.

“Of course, dearest. Let me get a book and I’ll be right there.”

Crowley climbs into bed and burrows in;, if Aziraphale was asked though, it looked more like snuggling in. Aziraphale climbs into bed after fluffing his pillows. Crowley looks miles away on the opposite side of the bed so Aziraphale scoots closer to the middle.

“Comfortable, my love?” Aziraphale asks Crowley… And Crowley completely freezes up. Aziraphale has never called him his love before. After a moment, Crowley found the words to respond with, “The bed is comfortable, just cold blooded over here and not warming up. Could I come closer?”

“Of course!” Aziraphale lifts the bedding and has Crowley meet him in the middle of the bed. Crowley throws his leg over Aziraphale’s and places his head in his lap. 

“Mmm, much better, you’re so warm.” Crowley positively snuggles in.

Aziraphale gets his book and starts carding through Crowley’s hair. 

In the comfort of the bed and Aziraphale all around him, Crowley begins to fall asleep. Right before he is completely under, he remembers that he needed to tell Aziraphale something. 

“Angel?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I love you. I don’t think I have ever actually said it out loud, but I do.” Crowley looks up at his tartan wearing Angel.

Aziraphale just looks down at his Demon with all the love in him. “I know and I love you too.”

Crowley leans up while Aziraphale bends down and they kiss. It’s the type of kiss that epic stories are made of. When they pull away, there is only love and joy. Crowley snuggles in while Aziraphale reads, and Crowley again, falls asleep with a gentle smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're going on a bear hunt..." (Kennedy has been watching that video all evening!!)
> 
> Going to Pride in the next chapter woohoo! Finally!  
> I'll have a music playlist with it because, what's Pride without music?!  
> Also, I am going on vacation next week, like, a real vacation, no work, on the beach... yeeaahhh  
> So, I don't know if Chapter 4 will be up on Wednesday but I'll try :)
> 
> What you think so far?  
> Thanks y'all!


	4. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone from the Outer Banks, NC!!! 
> 
> Lookit! the rating has been changed to Explicit! 
> 
> I meant for this chapter to be something COMPLETELY different but the boys had another idea! 
> 
> A million thank yous to my beautiful, amazing, patient and slightly mad betas, @raechem and @cherubino

The sun rises, greeting the city that never sleeps as Crowley and Aziraphale are snoozing. The sun’s rays hit Long island first and worked its way through Queens and Brooklyn then finally, onto Manhattan. As it becomes brighter in their bedroom, Crowley starts to stir. 

Sometime during the night, Aziraphale must have decided to get some sleep; his book and the cute little reading glasses he wore (and didn’t need but they looked adorable) were on the bedside table and the lamp was off. Aziraphale himself is scooted down so he is lying properly on the bed with a feather pillow under his platinum curls and right arm over his head. His other arm is holding Crowley to him, making it so Crowley was using his chest for a pillow. Crowley himself is wrapped around Aziraphale; his arm under Aziraphale’s pillow while the other is on his chest and his leg is still over Aziraphale’s thighs, perhaps a little higher than it was last night while they were cuddling. The other, is right up against Aziraphale’s side. As Crowley starts waking up, he realizes he is all over Aziraphale and Aziraphale is, sort of, underneath him. 

Taking his hand, he rubs the sleepies from his eyes and looks at his angel. He looks so peaceful and with the sunshine coming in and illuminating everything, there is no doubt that Aziraphale is the most beautiful being in the universe and he belongs to Crowley. 

Repeating that thought over and over in his head, he studies Aziraphale, his eyelids and hair, nose and round cheeks, his neck, the little stubble on his face and looking down, his fine platinum chest hairs poking out of his pajama shirt. Crowley snuggles in, taking a deep breath and smelling him, a heady combination of old books, tea and, if he had to guess, sunshine. As he takes in the quiet moment, he feels a stirring in his body, a heaviness in his pelvis while his heart starts to quicken; he wants Aziraphale. The desire rolls through him like a tsunami wave and he feels himself hardening against his Angel. Not wanting to upset Aziraphale and really not knowing if this is something he’s even interested in; he starts trying to slowly move away from Aziraphale. Aziraphale, still asleep, mumbles grumpily and grabs Crowley’s leg before he gets to move it, firmly put it back on his pelvis and starts rubbing it lovingly. Still sleeping, Aziraphale smiles, “Crowley” being whispered like a prayer, passes his lips. Crowley is in shock; first, Aziraphale is dreaming about him, secondly, he literally pulled Crowley back on him and thirdly… Aziraphale is currently getting hard against Crowley’s thigh.

Crowley is now completely hard. Aziraphale starts to rub against Crowley’s thigh and sighs, officially making Crowley stop trying to keep Aziraphale asleep. He leans in and starts kissing his neck, light little kisses where the pulse point is. He works he way to the collar.  
“Good morning, angel,” he whispers in Aziraphale’s ear while tracing spirals on his chest. Kissing more on his neck, he rubs a little against Aziraphale’s thigh. Aziraphale opens his eyes and looks at Crowley, his Crowley, with messy bedhead and pink lips from kissing his neck. Smiling, he says, “Good morning, my love.” Crowley rubs a bit harder and a tiny moan escapes his lips. Aziraphale realizes he’s rubbing on Crowley’s leg and lets it go like his leg turned to fire. “I am sorry, my love.” He turned an extraordinary shade of red, “I was having the loveliest dream about you, well, us really.” Rolling over, Aziraphale moves his hand to caress Crowley’s cheek, moving slowly down his neck to his chest. “My dear I was wond- “Crowley stops him, kissing him like it was the only thing he was supposed to do his whole life. Aziraphale kissed back with just as much need and love. Lips parting slowly, they explore each other’s mouth with their tongues brushing against one another and lips grazing. Crowley thrust towards Aziraphale. Aziraphale moans in Crowley’s mouth, pulling away. “Crowley” He looks down, under the covers between them. He absently licks his lips “Do you, are you…” the question lingers in the air. Crowley pushes Aziraphale onto his back and with the movements of a snake, slithers on top of Aziraphale. “Yes, Aziraphale.” He rolls his hips into him, providing friction for their cocks. Both moan and Aziraphale reaches for Crowley. “Yes, my angel, I want you, I need you.” He leans down to kiss Aziraphale more. “I have never wanted anyone or anything more than you”. He unbuttons the first three buttons of Aziraphale’s night shirt. He kisses the skin that becomes exposed. He looks up right into the most beautiful eyes. “I love you.” He pushes into Aziraphale, cocks rubbing one another, causing shivers that seem to channel between the two of them. “Oh, darling, I love you too.” Aziraphale says breathless.

Crowley manages to get them to roll over with Aziraphale ending on top of him. He wraps his legs around Aziraphale’s waist and pulls him as close as possible, feeling his cock hard against his own. They moan in harmony while rutting more roughly than before. Aziraphale, still quite red, rubs his nose against Crowley’s and kisses the tip lightly. “You know, we are supposed to go to the parade today, but I’d be quite alright staying here and explore my beautiful demon.” He kisses Crowley with the filthiest kiss he’s ever done. Pressing into Crowley, he holds his upper body up with one arm while gripping Crowley’s hip with the other. He can feel the leaking from his cock and creating a spot in his pajamas. “I’ve been dreaming about this for so long.” 

Crowley, the original tempter, the snake of Eden itself is, in fact, being tempted by the Angel of the Eastern Gate. He thrusts up to meet Aziraphale. Pulls him down to nibble on his ear; “We have time, Angel. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you, all of you.”

Aziraphale smiles and leans down to kiss him. Aziraphale gets up on his knees and removes his shirt. Despite being soft, his chest is broad with a sprinkle of platinum blonde hair in the middle of his chest fanning out to his pink nipples. His tummy having a little pudge, Crowley stares at the sight in front of him, sitting up. “You’re so beautiful.” he says. Aziraphale blushes once again and looks down. Crowley takes a hand and lifts Aziraphale’s chin making him look at him in the eye. “Never look down, Angel. You’re perfect. You’re strong.” Starting from his cheeks with his hands, down his neck, over his shoulders and to his chest. “You’re soft in the best possible way.” He rubs Aziraphale’s belly. “So warm.” He pulls him back down onto him, feeling skin to skin for the first time. “Somebody! I need you.” He kisses him hard, rubbing his hand down Aziraphale’s back and down to his ass, he grasps it firmly. Aziraphale moans. And presses into Crowley. “Mmm, dearest, you feel so good.”

Crowley pushes Aziraphale lightly and gets him to move back onto his back, then straddles Aziraphale’s thighs. “I have dreamt for six thousand years about these thighs, to touch them, to kiss them.” He caresses them on either side of his legs. He leans down for a kiss, moving his hands back into Aziraphale’s hair, making the movement back to his neck with his lips following them. He pauses at the junction of Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder, biting a little forcefully and sucking on the spot. Aziraphale arches his back off of the bed and into Crowley, throwing his hands around him and holding him close with a hand in his hair and the other around his back. “Crowley! Oh! Oh, Please!” His back comes back to the bed while his pelvis thrusts up, lifting Crowley up grinding his cock into his perineum. Crowley shivered in pleasure. Crowley then works his way down Aziraphale’s body pausing here and there, first, stopping at Aziraphale’s nipples, licking and sucking each lightly, using his hand to pinch and roll the other, loving on both. Farther down, he stopped again at his belly, caressing and kissing the softness in the middle, worshiping like he’s always wanted to. 

Aziraphale, meanwhile, is reduced to moans and groans. Language had left him a while ago and his corporal body was changed to a bundle of nerves, responding to every caress. Crowley made it to his pajama bottoms and teased the skin at the waistband. Crowley looks up at Aziraphale from where he lies, hands at his sides ready to pull the pajamas and underwear down. “Angel” Aziraphale looks down eyes hazy with desire, “Can I?” Aziraphale bites his lip and nods. Huskily he says “Please.” 

Crowley slowly pulls underwear and pajamas down together and throws them on the floor. He looks back at his Angel, completely nude, completely hard and gorgeous. “Angel. You’re so beautiful. “He caresses his thighs again, bare this time with a devotion that would make God Herself jealous. Crowley works his way from hip to hip with kisses and little licks, tasting him. He takes a moment in his travels to breathe a hot breath on Aziraphale’s hard, dripping cock earning him the most divine sound he has ever heard from Aziraphale’s throat. Coming back from his right hip, Crowley looks at Aziraphale’s cock and his mouth waters. Starting from the base, he licks a broad slow lick up to the tip and licks the bead of precum from the tip. Taking his time, he kisses back down his shaft, learning the road map of veins along the way, listening to Aziraphale for the sensitive spots. Aziraphale’s hands made it to Crowley’s hair carding though it and whimpering at Crowley’s administrations. “Oh Crowley, oh please, oh-“Crowley then takes Aziraphale’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip and sliding it farther into his mouth. “OH FUCK! Crowley!!” he involuntarily jerked up. Crowley lifted off his cock with a pop. He looks up at Aziraphale with so much love, Aziraphale forgets to breathe. “My, love.”

Crowley doubles his efforts, swirling his tongue around the tip of Aziraphale’s cock, then taking him all the way to the base. He pulls up and using his hand around the base, starts to bob up and in a steady rhythm. Aziraphale’s legs begin to twitch from the stimulation Crowley was performing, feeling every movement and tongue lash. He begins thrusting more erratically and moans become louder into a higher pitch, all the while forgetting himself and grabbing Crowley’s hair and pushing and pulling roughly. “Oh Crowley, oh my love, you feel so good, please don’t stop, oh my God, please don’t stop. Crowley, I’m so close. I’m so-“He stops talking and just moans. Crowley pick up his speed and sucks harder for more sensation. Aziraphale moving him the way he needed. Aziraphale calls out his name as Crowley feels the rush of his essence hitting the back of his throat. He milks Aziraphale’s cock through his orgasm, slowing down and swallowing it all. 

After the jerking stopped and Aziraphale started going soft, Crowley licks his cock and makes sure he is clean. He finds his way back up to Aziraphale, who is breathing hard, with small beads of sweat on his forehead. Crowley kisses him soft and lovingly, wanting to tell Aziraphale how much he loves him and how amazing it was to take him apart. Aziraphale looks at him, completely blissed out. “I love you so much, my dearest.”

Aziraphale rolls to his side to cuddle Crowley with his hand on his chest playing with Crowley’s chest hair. Crowley begins rubbing up against his pajama bottoms and Aziraphale smiles. He lowers his hand to Crowley’s pajamas and rubs Crowley’s cock through the fabric. “You’re amazing, my love. Absolute exquisite. May I?” As he teases the tip through the cloth.

“Yes, Angel. Please.” Aziraphale seemingly having more energy, sits up and quickly takes Crowley’s bottoms and briefs off. Aziraphale miracles a tube of lube in his hand. “I want to watch you come apart.” He says in a deeper lust filled voice. He moves Crowley on his back and maneuvers him closer, throwing Crowley’s thighs over his own. Crowley, still laying down feels himself getting harder, there’s something to be said when Aziraphale shows his strength. Aziraphale caresses Crowley’s thighs, abdomen and rolls his balls in his hands. Crowley keens into the touch, feeling whole and loved and wanted for the first time. Aziraphale opens the tube of lube and covers his hand, miracling it to be warm. He grasps Crowley’s thinner but longer cock, slowing stroking it up and down with a twist ever so often. “Yes, fuck my hand Crowley. Show me how to move to make you feel good.” Aziraphale tells him. Crowley thrust in earnest reveling in the Angel’s touch. “Ngk, Angel, you feel so fucking amazing! FUCK!!!!!! YEESSSSSSSS!” Aziraphale lubes his other and started rimming his entrance. After a moment, his finger presses its way through. “FUCK! Angel! YES!” Aziraphale slowly starts to fuck Crowley with a finger while stroking him. Crowley pushes back onto Aziraphale wanting more and faster. “Fuck, fuck, fuck me!” Crowley becoming louder. 

Aziraphale adds a second finger and was able to go deeper and harder, he twists his hand just right and “HOLY FUCKING SHIT AZIRAPHALE! DO IT AGAIN!!!!” Aziraphale speeds up the pace for both movements realizing that he’s hit Crowley’s prostate. “DON’T STOP FUCK! YES! ANGEL! I’M GONNA” and Crowley spectacularly cums on Aziraphale’s hand and on his own stomach. Aziraphale slows down his fingers while slowing down his hand and milking his cock to ride the orgasm out. Once Crowley’s twitches stop and he releases Aziraphale’s fingers, Aziraphale kisses his way up Crowley, licking away the cum on his stomach and miracling his hands clean.

They hold each other, just basking in the glow of their love making, snuggling and giving kisses. Wrapped in each other, Crowley starts talking into Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I never want to let you go. I love you. I loved you since the sword. I dreamt of you in this moment for so long... This is so much more than I ever thought it would be” 

Aziraphale is carding through Crowley’s hair, committing to memory the thickness and softness of it. “I love you too, my dearest. We will never be apart again. It’ll always be us, our side.” He smiles looking up and knows She is okay with this.

Pulling Crowley’s head so he can see his glorious eyes, Aziraphale gives a lingering kiss. “Want to go out and celebrate our love?”  
Crowley smiles, becoming even more impossibly beautiful to Aziraphale. “Yeah, we should. We are coming back here after though.”

“Of course, my love.” Aziraphale moves into kiss Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, it was very... odd (looking for a better word) writing this chapter here with my parents and brother and sister in the same house... Having my brother lean over my shoulder asking "What you writin'?" was particularly odd.
> 
> This is my first smut writing ever. I love suggestions and advice, please help a newbie out! It's all about learning but be kind. 
> 
> Next Chapter is next Wednesday <3
> 
> I promise, they are going to Pride next chapter!


	5. Don't Stop me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to work! 
> 
> “Let’s celebrate, my Angel” Crowley says in a sing song voice, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful people!!!!
> 
> Please don't beat me, I know I am a week late. 
> 
> I had a fabulous vacation with my family!
> 
> I then returned to work at the craziest time of month (end of month) just to finish up and get a scary upper respiratory infection. It was scary enough that I had to take a Covid test. Luckily enough, it wasn't Covid and just a bout of bronchitis. :)
> 
> With a nasty sounding cough, I am feeling much better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it kicked my feverish butt.

Once getting up from the bed; which was a difficult feat as both Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t want to let go of one another, Crowley decides to take over the in-suite bathroom to get ready to go to the parade. “I want to look good for you.”, he says rather bashfully, with a pretty blush high on his perfect cheekbones. Aziraphale leans into the bathroom, not stepping in or they’d just start over, kisses Crowley on the lips lightly (they get to do this all the time now… right?) and responds, “You always look nice for me, my love. I’ve always noticed.” Crowley kisses Aziraphale again with a bit more neediness and a lovely hum. “Well, today is special. I’ll be out soon.” With a peck on the tip of Aziraphale’s nose, he closes the bathroom door lightly.

Huh, well that was a thing, Aziraphale thinks to himself. He gets his outfit from his bag out, miraculously, it’s not wrinkled. When still in London, he looked up the weather for New York City and it was to be a sunny beautiful 85-degree day. As such, his chosen wardrobe got an update. Looking in the mirror after a quick shower (real showers are always better than a miracle, just feels cleaner) he starts with his pants that have little rainbows on them, then a pair of extra soft, thin, light colored khakis, an under shirt and a white short-sleeved button down linen collared shirt. Tucking his shirt in and placing his belt (that has a cute rainbow buckle) he walks out of the bathroom and heads to the bedroom for the final touches, a beautiful new tie made of the official tartan pattern from Scotland for the LGBT Pride, matching braces and comfortable shoes. Looking in the mirror before heading to the kitchen, he fixes his hair as well as it could be; his usual halo of platinum blonde curls in all directions doing what it usually does. He smiles to himself before tiptoeing to the in-suite bathroom door to listen to Crowley humming to himself while getting ready; Aziraphale doesn’t recognize the song but it is a happy one. Knowing it is going to take some more time, Aziraphale walks to the kitchen and gets a refreshing white wine out and pours two glasses. 

Meanwhile, Crowley, after a quick shower of his own, has every bit of makeup ever created (or damn close to it) all over the vanity getting himself ready. Keeping his short hair, he applies make up to his face, a beautiful rainbow design on his eyelids with a bold glittery cat eye. He then places a bit of highlight on his cheekbones and cupid’s bow. Face and hair perfect, he puts a shimmery pair of lace panties on and bends down to put on a black and red anklet set on both ankles reminiscent of snake scales and then placing the matching bracelets on either wrists as well. He’s been humming a showcase of tunes while getting dressed; something that he tends to do when happy, sated, and excited about how things are going in general, and with how things are going with Aziraphale, he couldn’t be happier if he tried. Currently, with working on his make-up and clothes, he’s enjoying his inner diva and humming “Supermodel” by RuPaul. Making sure his nails are perfect on his toes and fingers (A black pearl color, in the light, a rainbow of colors shines on them) he bends the last time to put his strappy black sandals on. Looking in the mirror, he debates about walking out just like this; Aziraphale would appreciate it after all. Deciding to behave (for now), he changes songs to “I want to break free” by Queen and gets his dress on. The dress is a thing of beauty, a black, sheer, backless dress with a low V front. There’s a slit up the left leg all the way to the apex of thigh and groin. A final look in the mirror to add a little gloss to his lip and he walks out the bathroom door. 

Crowley walks down the hallway and into the open area of the living room and kitchen looking for Aziraphale. Aziraphale himself pauses in adoration of his lovely, sexy, and rather tempting Demon. “Oh, my love, you’re absolutely stunning.” Aziraphale whispers almost to himself. Crowley preens for Aziraphale and does a little spin to show off his dress. “I must say, since you’re looking rather smooth in the front, have you made another Effort, my dear?”

Crowley’s eyes darken to something that is full of want. “Yes?” he says as a question.

Aziraphale takes a sip of his wine, not breaking eye contact with Crowley. “Well then, I look forward to seeing what I can do with it once we are back.” He winks to Crowley.

“You’re amazingly sexy, my Angel” he saunters to Aziraphale and takes the glass of wine that Aziraphale poured for him. After a sip, he leans over the countertop and kisses Aziraphale lovingly, using a miracle to not mess up his gloss. “I look forward to it.” he says with a wicked glint in his eye. After their wine, Crowley grabs his glasses while Aziraphale grabs their key card and his wallet and head out into the sunny, beautiful day. 

“Let’s celebrate, my Angel” Crowley says in a sing song voice, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand.

Taking a cab to get as close to the parade as possible was surprisingly easy and they managed to get to Stonewall Inn without a hitch as the parade route works its way past Stonewall Inn and then the NYC AIDS Memorial Park, ending at 23rd Street and 7th Avenue. Anathema texted Crowley letting them know that her position is a little way in from the end of the parade with the rest of the vendors, and of course, she and Newt were very excited to see them.

The city is alive with the celebration of Queer Pride! There’s music everywhere from classic Donna Summers disco to Queen and the fabulous Freddie Mercury; there’s some Pointer Sisters ‘It’s Raining Men’ and it couldn’t be Pride without ‘Born This Way’ from Lady Gaga. There’s a group of lesbians singing along to ‘Come to my Window’ down the way while another group is being silly and naughty to ‘Relax’ by Frankie goes to Hollywood. Everyone around is boisterous and lovely and Aziraphale and Crowley are just soaking it in, laughing and feeling the freedom that everyone has fought, in their own way, for.

Walking through the crowd, Crowley is soaking in all the emotions from the people around him knowing that what he is experiencing is far different from what Aziraphale is experiencing. While Aziraphale is feeling the outpour of love, support, courage, desire, and determination of the people around him; Crowley is feeling a swirl of the seven sins within the massive group of people; lust, greed, envy, anger, sloth, pride and even some gluttony (people just have to LOVE their festival food, turkey legs and elephant ears) They both are hit with a force of it all that it staggers them for a brief moment. 

“Crowley dearest, do you feel this?” Aziraphale grabs his arm and stops them. “All this love. It is such an amazing feeling among so many of them. So much determination to live!”

“Angel, I don’t feel love like you do but you should feel the heaviness of the lust dripping off some of these people, and the pride! So much pride. Everyone so sinfully prideful about what they’ve survived.”

They look at one another and understand, perhaps for the first time in over 6000 years, that they are truly the opposite sides of the same coin and truly on their own side. In that moment of understanding, they kiss with a force that would bring heaven and hell to their knees. Pulling from the kiss and resting their foreheads together, they take a moment to themselves before starting to work.

“I love you, Angel.” Crowley says to Aziraphale. “and I you, my dearest” Aziraphale whispers. Smiling at one another, they hold hands while getting a rainbow flags each and start watching the parade while looking for opportunities to help, or tempt, the humans. Despite the chaos, they both work with a supernatural calm, using their talents to pick out who they want to work on.

They’re so busy! Once in work mode, both Aziraphale and Crowley are all in and loving every minute of it. Aziraphale starts slow and simple, seeing these beautiful young drag queens with ambition to be in their first parade have picked the absolute worst pair of shoes to walk in for the parade. With a snap, Aziraphale changes their shoes to the most comfortable pumps anyone has ever had and healed the horrible blood blisters and broken skin that’s forming on the poor queens’ feet. 

Crowley, on the other hand, finds the nearest group of bible thumpers and tastes out the shame of the closeted queers of the group. With a snap and a whisper, he tempts them with beauty and magnificence of their particular want, whether it be that stone butch for the lady in the sensible skirt or the twink for the overtly masculine man. He weaves a temptation like no other, over half of this group leaves their spot to chase their temptation. Feeling particularly proud of himself, he goes to look for another group of hypocrites to tempt. 

Aziraphale, seeing that Crowley is now moving within and around the crowd, begins to move too. The next miracle he tends to is an older transman. Sensing his pain, with a snap, Aziraphale makes it so tomorrow the man gets the funds needed to finally be able to have the top surgery he is so desperate for. Walking down towards the vendors mirroring Crowley, he finds his next miracle, a barely 17-year-old at Pride by herself since her friends abandoned her when she came out. With a snap of his hand, she finds a fellow classmate in the crowd with a similar situation and they spend the rest of the festivities together. (Fast forward 15 years ahead, these two are still together, married with two beautiful children. Aziraphale did not plan that out but it is a beautiful story none the less)

Crowley, hunting out his next temptation, finds a rather nasty pedophile in a group of “God hates Gays” group. With a snap and whisper, once again he tempts the evil man (and Crowley knows evil) to talk to a man who looks like a boy he is fond of. Unbeknownst to the pedophile, the “boy” is a police officer. It works out smashingly, the man is arrested. Crowley then works out something he normally wouldn’t do, being inspired by everything around him. He finds a shy 30-something year old who recently came out on the outskirts of his group of friends. The poor guy is so painfully shy; he’s been in love and lust and desire and all those feelings for so long with his best friend, it hurts. Crowley whispers in the guy’s ear and tempts him to finally make a move. (Crowley would never tell but he sniffs around the best friend making sure it would be a good outcome) With a snap and a demonic push, the shy 30-something year old kisses his best friend. If Crowley checks later (which he won’t) he’d find that the two are still snogging.

Aziraphale, getting close to the AIDS park, finds a wonderful family relaxing, three kids and two fathers. As Aziraphale gets closer, he finds out that one of the fathers has prostate cancer and from what he can feel, it’s not good. From the information he gets from them as a unit, they are a loving, bright family and do not deserve to lose a member of the unit. Aziraphale, performing a rather big miracle, snaps and removes the cancer from the father, including any places it may have moved to elsewhere. 

All along the walk, Aziraphale and Crowley continued their miracles and temptations, working their way to the end where the vendors were. When the ACT-UP! group walks past shouting “ACT UP, FIGHT BACK, FIGHT AIDS!” Aziraphale does his last miracle for the parade; a blanket blessing for all ACT UP members, past and present, for health, love, and peace. They are the responsible party for saving the community; they need a blessing as a thank you that only the divine could give. As Aziraphale performs the blessing, he feels through him a little extra oomph, the Almighty Herself adds a punch to the blessing. 

Crowley finds Aziraphale in tears at the festival’s entrance. “Angel! Are you okay? What happened?”

“Oh, my dearest, nothing bad, She helped with my last blessing is all.” Aziraphale dabs his eyes and puts away his handkerchief.

“She, what?” 

“Yes, She sure did, with my blessing out the ACT-UP! group. She helped.” 

Crowley bends down and gives Aziraphale a hug. “I’m so happy for you Angel, and bloody happy that She approves”

Aziraphale chuckles and smiles a brilliant smile. “Let’s find Anathema, I am rather tired.”

“Okay Angel, whatever you want.” Crowley pulls Aziraphale up on his feet and in a dramatic fashion, pulls his arm in Aziraphale’s and walks together to find their witch as the beautiful, dramatic, queer Demon and Angel they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queer woman's rant coming up
> 
> **Any time I think about the AIDS crisis, I send a pray up for the recently departed Larry Kramer. It was his work, his loud mouth, his writing and his heart that saved the Queer community. Without him, there would be no Gay Man's Health Crisis and no ACT UP. Without ACT UP, the life saving medications still used today, would have taken so much more time to create and test and be given to the public. Everyone in the Queer community should know his name. May he Rest In Peace (he deserves it)**
> 
> Rant over.
> 
> So we still have a little more to go :) Visiting Anathema, a Dance, and a flight home. 
> 
> You all and your comments are what keeps me going! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you have no idea what it means to me.
> 
> Soon, I'll be working on my next piece, an Human AU. Keep your eyes out for it!
> 
> xoxoxo


	6. Green Eggs and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parade over, it's time to see old friends, make new ones and eat out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's early! They sort of bit me in the butt with a writing bug so there ya go!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my betas! @raechem and @cherubino 
> 
> (I was an awfully bad writer and totally forgot them last chapter! They didn't beat me like I deserve and grateful. They are the best)
> 
> P.S. : Mind the new tags *wink*

Crowley and Aziraphale walk towards the park where the vendors and festivities are taking place with arms laced together. All the people around them are chatting and laughing and enjoying the day in the sun while being almost drunk with the freedom of being together and free. The parade over, now was time to mingle and later, get ready for the Pride Dance in the evening. 

Walking through the park, different things are happening all at once; a stage was built that currently had women and men belly dancers performing for a good-sized audience while an area near it has all sorts of food vendors and a couple stands for beer and wine. Aziraphale’s interest has been piqued and he decides to get a bit of something to nosh and sip. Crowley just basks in the moment enjoying his own Pride; on the arm of his Angel, who loves him, who wants him and they are free together. After grabbing a turkey leg “Crowley look! It’s huge!”(Crowley smirks with that, and so did the bear couple that overheard Aziraphale) and a serving of funnel cake, they walk over to get a cup of wine, a nice white that has a hint of grapefruit.

Finding a spot to sit a moment to eat the nibbles, Aziraphale eats through his turkey leg and funnel cake delivering delicious moans of delight and pleasure that seems to be aimed directly at Crowley’s effort. Crowley watches Aziraphale with intense eyes behind his glasses. He steals a piece of the turkey leg and nibbles. Aziraphale moans again, eating the funnel cake covered in powdered sugar, licking his lips of the sugar. Crowley shifts where he sits, feeling the wetness at the apex of his thighs. He wants to forget Anathema and head back to the hotel. Actually, it doesn’t need to be the hotel, just a quiet secluded place would do. 

“This wine is quite nice, don’t you think, my love?” Aziraphale asks after eating patting his mouth with a napkin and taking a drink. He looks at Crowley over his cup, eyes darken.

“Ngk, uh, yea angel, it’s crisp,” Crowley responds; then he has an epiphany: the angel KNOWS what he is doing to Crowley. Adorable, sexy, bastard.

Getting the trash into the bins, they hold hands and start walking where the other vendors are located away from the food and beverages. The vendors are fun to look at, there are stands for different organizations and quite a few non-profits like GMHC, ACT UP, PFLAG, the community center for LGBT and such providing swag, free condoms, and free AIDS testing. There are other stands as well, like The Eulenspiegel Society for the BDSM community, and vendors for clothes, souvenirs, and everything related to the various flags of the community, not just the rainbow. Everything is so bright and lively and Aziraphale makes a point to give blessings to the non-profit organizations and almost everyone who is under 18 that comes close to them. Crowley feels a tiny burn in his hand while walking each time that Aziraphale works a blessing. It’s not enough to hurt him per se, but just uncomfortable. 

“Sorry Angel”, he says letting go of his hand, “it burns a little when it’s back to back.” Aziraphale takes his hand for a moment and raises it to kiss Crowley’s knuckles. “I understand, dearest. I’ll be done soon.”

They finally make it to Anathema’s booth; it is covered with different crystals, silver jewelry with goddess symbols and pentacles. She has tarot cards and runes for sale and ointments and oils to help with stamina and finding love. She is currently working with a customer when a crash hits Crowley on the knees. Looking down in surprise, a familiar three-year-old is hugging his legs.

“Oy! Hello tiny terrorist!” He picks up Kennedy to look for her mom. Jenn is over at Anathema’s booth because, of course, she is looking for Kennedy.

Crowley and Aziraphale get Jenn’s attention, “Kennedy’s Mom! I got her!”

“Oh Crowley! Mr. Fell! It is so great to see you!” Jenn smiles brightly and tries to get Kennedy from Crowley; Kennedy is happy right where she is.

“I’m sorry my dear, please, call me Aziraphale.” He says brightly. “You’re friends with our Anathema?”

“Yeah.” Jenn blushes, “She and I go way back. She’s my best friend.” Crowley, watching with a keen eye, senses a bit more than that. Definitely more than just friends. He smirks at her and she looks solidly at Crowley. “I know where we stand, and I adore her.”

Crowley smiles bigger, “Good.” He winks. At that moment, Kennedy decides she wants his glasses again. She manages to get them and place them firmly on her face. Crowley, feeling exposed, notices no one gives a second look at his eyes. Jenn gasps at his eye makeup and gushes on the skill in doing it. Anathema is finally free to talk and gives her attention to the Angel and Demon. Crowley sees a smirk on Kennie’s face. She knows she owns him now. 

“Demon! Angel! Hi!!!” Anathema shouts.

“Book girl! How’s it going?” Crowley smirks.

“Good, good business today. Have you met Jenn? She’s my girlfriend.” Anathema says nonchalantly. “Newt had to get us some drinks, it’s hot today.”

“Gotten used to the English weather, huh?” Crowley teases.

“Yeah, yeah” She rolls her eyes. 

“My dear, thank you for extending the invitation to come this weekend. We have been having a lovely time.” Aziraphale says. 

Anathema loses focus around the eyes. “Yes, you two have been having a GREAT time.” She says slyly. “your colors are the same swirl now.” She blinks quickly to clear the fuzz.  
Aziraphale changes to 5 shades of pink. “yes well, we, - yes rather.”

Anathema leans in to Aziraphale, “I am so happy for you two. I was worried about that… pause you had. It was like being stuck in a still frame.”

“Thank you, dear.” He pats her hand. “Things have worked themselves out quite nicely. I imagine you knew they would, though.”

Newt returning with drinks and knowing that Aziraphale and Crowley would be there, hands everyone large bottles of water. Anathema took a big gulp, “Mhmm, sometimes a change of location is needed with these sorts of things.” She leans to Newt and gives a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks babe.” Newt turns a darker red and he already has a sunburn starting on his cheeks and nose. 

Rather shyly, he says hello to both Crowley and Aziraphale. They welcome him while thanking him for their water. Jenn takes Kennie back from Crowley and for a second, he’s rather disappointed, the kid is something. She helps Kennie get a drink to which she grabs the bottle squeezing it and getting water all over Jenn and herself. 

“Kennie, come on!” Kennie cackles and tries it again but Crowley looks at her and she stops. “Crowley, how are you doing that? She never stops the first time.” Jenn looks at him with awe, not understanding how a stranger has such a way with her daughter. She then starts looking at both Aziraphale and Crowley, unfocused, and tilts her head as if hearing something. “OOhhh, I see.” She gives them both a brilliant smile, “that explains a lot actually.” 

Crowley looks at Aziraphale and shrugs. Apparently, Jenn is a witch too. Aziraphale takes Kennedy this time and sits behind the booth with her in his lap. She cuddles in and pops her thumb in her mouth. He grabs a book under the table (that wasn’t there a minute ago) and starts reading to her. 

Crowley chats with Anathema about the festivities and the few flags that are on her booth. “Well, of course the rainbow, then that one is the bisexual flag, while the other one is a polyamorous flag.” She points to each. “it’s all about solidarity.” He nods. “You know, all along different times in history, all of this was accepted without declaration.” He says to the humans. “I can’t pinpoint when it became taboo, but it made my life quite easy for a while there.”

Jenn gave a confused look and looked to Anathema. “Oh, he was the original tempter of Eden.” she says. “Oh,” Jenn responds like it was no big deal.

A couple of hippy-looking lesbians come up to the booth looking at the goods Anathema had available, “Excuse me” she says, moving to help them out.

“So, Newt! What do you think about all this?” Crowley pokes gently at the shy man. “Oh, um, well, if Anathema is happy then I am too. Everyone should be free to love who they want. She loves me and Jenn. I’m happy.” Newt says. Crowley realizes that is the most he’s ever heard the man talk. 

“Ngk, okay then.” Crowley says. He is officially out of things to say and Newt seems ok with that.

Jenn finds her way over to Aziraphale and Kennedy reading about green eggs and a creature named Sam. “How is she, Aziraphale?” Jenn asks. “This is the longest she hasn’t moved since this morning.”

“She’s lovely, my dear. I don’t think “Tiny Terrorist” is a proper nick name.” he chuckles. Kennedy grabs his face and moves it back to look at the book. “I’m sorry, miss.” He laughs, starting back up where he left off. Jenn takes a moment to sit without a kid to watch and takes a drink of her water. “Are you ok if I go find a restroom? She ok?” she asks nervously. “Of course, my dear! Go! We’ll be fine right here.” Aziraphale smiles at her. Jenn nods and walks to find the restroom.

Crowley finds a spot to sit next to Aziraphale with Kennie and pulls his phone out to take pictures of Anathema and Newt, then a selfie with Aziraphale and Kennie. They relax together for a while, people watching, and Kennie finally dozes off in Aziraphale’s lap. Jenn returns shortly after, looking more comfortable than before. She watches in complete rapture as Crowley takes Kennie from Aziraphale and puts her in her stroller without waking her up. “Seriously y’all, I need lessons.” She chuckles.

As the day is slowly coming down from all the excitement, the crowd starts to thin out and the stage gets taken down. Talk among everyone is about the Pride dance that is happening tonight, and everyone wants to look their best. “My love, I think we ought to get ready as well.” Aziraphale looks to Crowley, eyes darkening a bit. “Yeah, Angel, I think so too.” Crowley gets his glasses back on and smooths his dress out. “Are you all going to the dance?” He asks the humans. “I have Kennie, so I’ll be going back to Long Island tonight. Today was awesome.” Jenn answers. She seems happy too. “We might go,” Anathema pipes up “we were here early this morning and I’m beat. I think if anything I’ll need a nap first if we go.” Newt nods in agreement, “I’m a lobster so if we don’t go, I’m fine. I have a date with a lot of aloe.”

Crowley and Aziraphale gives their goodbyes and before they head back to where their ride is waiting for them, they pull Jenn to the side. “My dear, if you ever need anything or help with Kennedy, just call.” Aziraphale says in earnest. “We both are quite fond of her.” 

Crowley continues, “Gimme your phone.” Jenn is stunned but hands Crowley her phone. “Here I have put mine and Angel’s number in, we both text, and don’t worry about time. Angel rarely sleeps.” He hands her iPhone back, already having texted his and Aziraphale’s numbers for her number. 

“It was lovely meeting you and Kennie, my dear.” Aziraphale says with one of his megawatt smiles. He leans over Kennie and brushes a bit of hair out of her face. He whispers, “When you wake, you will have had a dream of whatever you like best, little one.” He kisses Kennie on the forehead. Stepping back, Crowley holds her hand a minute, looking down at his favorite (officially) tiny terrorist. “Be good for your mum, or at least try to be.” He lets a little tweak of a smile come out. “We’ll be seeing you.”

Once they made it back to their hotel, Aziraphale is feeling a bit hungry. Crowley is too but he wouldn’t say it out right. “How about a late lunch, Angel? Then we can go up and get ready for the dance.”

“That sounds perfect. I’d like to try the restaurant here.”

They make their way to the restaurant and order a light meal; the heat of the day didn’t permit a heavy entrée. They talk about the day and their friends; it was wonderful to see them, and make two new ones. Aziraphale enjoys his meal, the sounds that came out of him being completely erotic and going straight to Crowley’s nether regions. (Aziraphale guessed right about the new Effort he had made for the dress he’s wearing.) Crowley, behind his glasses, just stares. He needs Aziraphale, NOW. He has managed to get a good few bites of food in him with the refreshing lemonade he ordered with his food. Aziraphale had looked at him oddly when he ordered it, but why not try something different once in a while?

Aziraphale’s plate cleared and Crowley’s for good measure, they pay for their meal and walk to the elevator to get to their room. The hotel is comfortably cool and quiet with most festive goers are still out, they step in the elevation in a charged silence. Once the doors close, Crowley backs Aziraphale in the corner of the lift and kisses him passionately. “Angel, I’ve wanted to do that all day.” He kisses again and lets it deepen, brushing his tongue across Aziraphale’s bottom lip. “I need you. Please, I need you to touch me.” He is on this side of begging. Aziraphale, grabs Crowley’s hips and spins them around to have Crowley against the wall. He pulls him closer, getting a thigh in between Crowley’s legs. Crowley moans from deep in his chest when Aziraphale presses into Crowley’s mound. He kisses Crowley harder, more urgently, slipping his tongue into the demon’s mouth. “My love, you’re so beautiful.” He breathes out while trailing kisses down Crowley’s neck. Just then, The elevator dings and they’re on their floor. 

In a frenzy, Aziraphale and Crowley both have goals that are strikingly similar; they need their clothes off now. Crowley pulls Aziraphale into the room; kissing everywhere where skin is available to kiss and lick and bite. He works on Aziraphale’s bow tie first pulling it off his neck and haphazardly throwing it on the kitchen counter. Next a few buttons of the top of his shirt get undone and pulling his braces from his shoulders, leaving them dangling from the attachments of his slacks. Aziraphale is just as needy; he leans in to kiss up and down Crowley’s neck; leaving little love bites along the tight tendon of his neck. Hands roaming along Crowley’s bare flawless back, taking two handfuls of a perfect ass, he leads them blindly to the couch feeling like they won’t make it to the bed. 

Crowley has gotten Aziraphale’s shirt unbuttoned completely and untucked from his pants; he slides his hands underneath removing the offending articles off his Angel. Taking the shirt off and throwing it to an armchair, Crowley undoes Aziraphale’s belt buckle and button to his slacks; it’s a bit difficult as there is a mighty tent there. Getting the space he needs, Crowley moves his hand into Aziraphale’s pants and wraps his hand around Aziraphale’s Effort. Aziraphale, in the middle of nibbling Crowley’s collarbone, moans into him, vibrating him to the bone that again moves to his cunt. Crowley stroking Aziraphale lovingly and with so much desire, he forgets that he’s still completely clothed. He slows down a nudge, giving Aziraphale opportunity to unwrap him like a precious gift. 

Aziraphale continues to work Crowley’s neck and collarbone, now more focused on getting Crowley out of his gorgeous dress. As it is backless and cut low in the front, Aziraphale takes the shoulder straps and pulls them down his long arms, exposing his chest that is currently free from hair. The further down the top goes, Aziraphale moves down with it, leaving a trail of wet kisses and licks; spending time on each nipple like it was a delectable piece of chocolate licking and nipping. Crowley throws his head back and grabs Aziraphale’s hair keeping him where he wants him. “Uhh, Angel, you feel so good, you’re making me so wet.” He moans to the air above him. He feels Aziraphale smile at his nipples. He stands up straight and looks Crowley with half hooded, desire-filled eyes. “Step out of your dress, my love.” Crowley does without thought and it also gets thrown onto the armchair. Using a little miracle, Aziraphale removes his shoes and socks as well as Crowley’s strappy sandals. Kissing Crowley again, he lightly pushes him back to the couch where it hit his knees making him sit. He leans back into the couch, panting, watching Aziraphale watch him. 

Aziraphale is breathless looking at the most beautiful creature ever to bless the world; topless with flawless skin, taunt and lanky, lying out in lacy panties with legs partially open, he can smell Crowley’s scent from above hitting him in the chest full of love and in his pants full of lust.

Crowley sits up straight and pulls Aziraphale’s slacks and underwear off in one movement releasing his very hard, very wonderful cock from the restraints. Crowley, not wasting a second, grabs Aziraphale’s love handles and pulls him to him, taking him into his mouth without preamble. Swirling his tongue around Aziraphale’s head and then licking from base to tip, he starts to bob in earnest; Aziraphale is the best flavor he’s ever tasted. Aziraphale moves his hands into Crowley’s hair, moving him slightly to the pace he wants. He moans, “Oh, my love, oh you’re so good, you feel so good. Ah, oh yes please, like that.” Crowley grows wetter, rubbing himself on the couch knowing he’s leaving a wet mark on it through his panties. Aziraphale’s thighs start to twitch and his rhythm starts to go sporadic and Crowley rubs the couch harder. Realizing what he needs, Crowley releases Aziraphale’s cock with a pop and looks up at his Angel, red-faced and pupils blown. Aziraphale looks down at Crowley with so much adoration it almost hurts, asking “what do you need, my love?” he caresses Crowley’s cheek, ignoring his own hard-on despite being close to release. 

Crowley looking up at him, seeing his own angel rosy cheeked and panting says “I need you to touch me. Please. I need you on me and in me. I nee-.” Aziraphale gives a soft smile and goes down on his knees in between Crowley’s thighs. “Anything for you, dearest.” He leans up and cups Crowley’s cheek, looking deep into his golden eyes “Let me make love to you.” Crowley takes a sharp breath and sighs that’re mixed with a sob. “Yes, please, Angel.” He leans into Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale kisses him tenderly while grazing his other hand down his neck, over his shoulder and wraps around his waist. “Oh my love, you’re amazing.” Aziraphale starts to slowly, move his mouth down, following his hand. He kisses and nibbles on Crowley, first lovingly kissing a licking his tattoo moving to his neck and a recently found sensitive spot below Crowley’s ear. Going almost painfully slow, his moves down to his collarbone, then chest. Hands moving down to Crowley’s thighs, he teases the skin right above the seam. Crowley sighs and his hips, always having a mind of their own, start to move again against the couch.

Aziraphale lightly pushes Crowley back against the couch into half sitting, half lying on it, with his pelvis half off the coach. Crowley is exquisite. Aziraphale sitting on his heels, runs his hands fully down Crowley’s abdomen once, twice, the third time one hand stopping at a nipple while the other moves over his panties caressing the apex between Crowley’s legs. “So wet, is this for me?” Aziraphale asks, rubbing and adding a little pressure to the intense heat. Crowley arches back, eyes rolling into his head, hissing, “Yes, Aziraphale, all for you.” His pushes into Aziraphale’s hand. “Somebody help me, please Aziraphale. You’re going to discorporate me.” Aziraphale smiles and moves both hands to Crowley’s hips putting a finger on either side pulling the panties down. Once removed, he gives Crowley an unabashed once over to commit to memory the beauty of Crowley in this form. His cunt is a work of art; vibrant red hair covering his mount, neat and not overtly long, lip folds looking like a perfect, wet, red rose hot and dark with want. Towards the top, a perfect clit sticks out, almost saying hello to Aziraphale, tempting him for a kiss. 

Keeping eye contact, Aziraphale bends down and gives light kisses inside Crowley’s thighs, moving between each and moving up to his prize. Crowley places a hand in Aziraphale’s hair moaning incoherently while carding through his platinum hair. “Aziraphale, please” he begs with all his corporation. Aziraphale, having enough of taking his time, flattens his tongue making it wide and runs it from Crowley’s vagina to clit collecting his wetness along the way. Crowley groans and shakes with the first touch of Aziraphale’s tongue. Crowley’s flavor tastes better than his scent and Aziraphale is already addicted. 

Grabbing Crowley’s thighs and pulling him towards him more, Aziraphale dives in; licking the folds individually and dipping into Crowley vagina, he moves up and begins laps of circles around Crowley’s clit, changing directions to an up and down motion and then lightly sucking it, listening to Crowley and learning what he likes best. Crowley, meanwhile, is withering under Aziraphale administrations. Panting, hands in Aziraphale’s hair, he moans and grunts and sighs at all the stimulation he’s receiving. Aziraphale learns that it’s the circles and sucking that Crowley loves best and goes full throttle. Dipping again for more wetness, he laps and sucks and holds on to Crowley’s thighs as they shake uncontrollably. Releasing a thigh, he inserts two fingers into Crowley, Crowley shouting out Aziraphale’s name and grinds against his fingers and face. Pumping his fingers in and out, he curves them just slightly, finding his G-spot. Crowley shakes harder, grinding harder, voice getting louder. “More, Angel, More, deeper. Ah!” Crowley continues to make more noise. Aziraphale never heard anything more musical and wonderful. Aziraphale makes sure his pinky finger is slick, he moves it to Crowley’s puckered hole where it slips in easily. Pumping all three fingers together, Crowley explodes in Aziraphale’s mouth, coming so hard that he whites out for a minute, yelling Aziraphale’s name and holding his head in place. Aziraphale, thankful for not needing to breathe, rides Crowley’s orgasm, slowing down his fingers and softening his tongue. Continuing to move however, causes Crowley to start building again and Aziraphale couldn’t be more excited, his own member hard aching and dripping. Staying where he is, he puts more pressure down on Crowley’s clit, circling round and round. Crowley starts to shake again, quicker than last time, Aziraphale listens and circles and pumps Crowley into another orgasm, Crowley now covered in a sheen of sweat and hands cramping from holding onto Aziraphale’s hair. “Angel, please come up here and kiss me.”

Aziraphale kisses his way up to Crowley’s mouth. Face covered with saliva and wetness, he kisses Crowley with all the love and want he can give. Crowley wraps his arms around Aziraphale’s middle pulling him in for a completely wrapped around hug turned cuddle. 

“Was that alright my love?” Aziraphale asks shyly.

“Are you seriously asking me that, Angel?” Crowley tries to sound annoyed but fails, still high from the mind-blowing orgasms. “You can do that ANYTIME you want Aziraphale. It was amazing. You’re amazing. I love you so fucking much.”

Aziraphale blushes and wipes his face. “Good. You taste better than any cake I have ever had.”

Crowley’s turns to blush, he feels Aziraphale’s Effort hot and hard against his thigh. “Mmm; Aziraphale?”

“Hmm, yes?”

“Please fuck me. I want you inside.”

“Dearest, did you need a break?” Aziraphale asks making sure Crowley was in fact rested.

“No, just need you.”

“Oh, my love.” Aziraphale kisses Crowley, hard and wantonly. Staying over Crowley, he shifts to be able to line himself up with Crowley’s cunt. Crowley making sure his legs are wide open, Aziraphale rubs his member up and down his slit to get slick. Pushing slowly, the head of his effort breaches the opening and slides in with no force. 

Crowley is slick and tight and hot, and it takes an angelic will of force not to come right away. Crowley hisses as Aziraphale slides in, “Angel, you’re so good.” Taking a moment to adjust, Aziraphale starts to move, slowly and rhythmically in and out, holding himself up by his elbows to stay close to Crowley. Crowley wraps his arms around Aziraphale, and legs wrap around his hips. He whispers to Aziraphale, “You feel amazing. Harder, Angel, go harder.” Being urged on, Aziraphale moves faster and harder, holding onto Crowley’s hips, pulling him onto harder, pumping harder. Crowley latches onto Aziraphale as he moves, Aziraphale effortlessly lifts him to pound harder. “Oh Angel, yes, oh yes, oh uh ah! Yes please!” Crowley, taking a hand to get between them to rub his clit, begins to come on Aziraphale. 

Crowley clinching around Aziraphale in his orgasm, Aziraphale is pushed over the edge. Moaning loudly and shaking hard, he orgasms into Crowley’s cunt and the orgasm is all encompassing, He’s flying high, feeling like he’s floating in the universe, feeling like he’s home. 

Coming back down, they’re still wrapped together on the couch breathing the same air caressing hot, sweaty skin. “Crowley, my love, you’re amazing.” Aziraphale is kissing Crowley lightly. “I think I am fond of this effort of yours. I’d eat you all day if I could.” Crowley blushes and rubs his nose against Aziraphale’s. “Well Angel, I think you ought to try it too, the effort is very nice, feels different from our usual one.” He kisses Aziraphale’s neck lightly. 

“We have all the time in the world, my love.” Aziraphale says, “and it’s definitely something I want to try. Seems to me something you found quite enjoyable.”

“I don’t have the words, Angel.” Crowley hides his face in Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale smiles, he loves it when Crowley is bashful. “We have our dance tonight, dearest. I am looking forward to it; our first real date.”

Crowley, remembering their conversation in London before coming here, says, “Yes and I am looking forward to sweeping you off your feet.”

Moving to get up, Aziraphale cups Crowley’s face tenderly, “Darling, you already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tiny Terrorist made a last appearance! I hope y'all enjoyed her. She is kinda cute when she is being read to and falls asleep. 
> 
> What are your thoughts on one of them having a vulva? Some folks are okay with it while others aren't. I actually almost scrapped the whole sexy time because I was worry it wouldn't be liked but... being a fan of vulvas, I wanted a messy faced act ;) hehe. 
> 
> Two Chapters to go, I'm feeling a certain way about it and not sure what that's all about...
> 
> Thoughts and comments please!! I want to WRITE BETTTER!!! (Yeah, Crowley yells at me all the time LOL)


	7. Dance Dance Dance... really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley have their first official date! At the Pride dance... in NYC... Yeah, doesn't go according to plan but better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Hi! First I wanna say I am so sorry that it took me FOREVER to get this out. Between life and writer's block and getting stuck in my head, it was a fight for sure. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for holding on for me. <3
> 
> Also a super duper THANK YOU to the best betas ever @raechem and @cherubino... Couldn't have done this without y'all (could have but it would have been a MESS and a half.)

After getting up and doing a miracle to clean the couch of fluids and stains, Aziraphale and Crowley walk to the kitchen area to have a glass of wine and nibbles before getting ready for their dance. Feeding each other various cheeses and fruit, they talk of all they’ve seen over the weekend; the beauty of the freedom to love, the music, the art. 

“Those drag queens were absolutely amazing, don’t you think?” Crowley says in between sips. “I remember back in Rome and Pompeii, the primitive makeup, can you imagine what the men would have thought with contouring as it is now?”

“My dear, the senators would have been so confused.” Aziraphale giggles. “Also, just look how women have a place now, ancient Rome has nothing on society now. Well, in most places in the world.”

They chat about everything and nothing for a long while, just enjoying one another. In a quiet moment Crowley looks at Aziraphale and wonders, what was he so worried about? Aziraphale is his best friend, his companion, and now, his lover. They evolved as naturally as breathing. Once back in England, maybe it was time to think about living together. All those cottages he’s been looking at, particularly the one he’s been holding onto, would be quite nice for them. Taking Aziraphale’s hand and kissing his palm, he’s happier than he has ever been his entire existence. Aziraphale blushes under Crowley’s gaze; he really has the most beautiful eyes; even more so when they look at him with such tender love.

“Alright Angel, I have a date to get ready for, and I believe you do too.” Crowley says excitedly. “The dance starts at 8 so we have to get going.” He practically hops off the stool he was sitting on and gives Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek, leaning back to look at Aziraphale, “Meet me at the lift at 7.”

Giving a solid but chaste kiss on Crowley’s lips, Aziraphale replies, “I look forward to it” and releases Crowley to get ready. Crowley heads to the in-suite bathroom again where all his things are while Aziraphale goes about the bedroom getting his items together for the hall bathroom.

For a change, Aziraphale has chosen a more modern suit for their first date, a slimmer cut; the suit was, however, his usual color scheme. He had chosen a simple light blue bowtie back in England with matching braces and instead of keeping his sleeves down, with the lighter fabric, he decides to roll up the sleeves to the jacket as well as the shirt underneath to be more modern. His hair never doing anything but a mess of fluff and curls, he lets it be. The suit and well-matched shoes look amazing and flatters his shape more than his traditional clothes. He thinks to himself that he may see if Crowley would help him update his wardrobe once back home. Taking a look once more in the mirror, he gathers his wallet and heads to the lift to wait for Crowley.

As Aziraphale is looking at his pocket watch, Crowley is almost done getting ready himself. Instead of being in a suit that is trendy, he decided back in England to go old school, way back old school, 1941 old school. Crowley knew that was a pivotal moment for Aziraphale and he had decided to let him know that he knew. Now in the bathroom, looking himself over with a critical eye, he looks good. All sharp lines and edges, his glasses ready to put on with his hair short for the date, he looked just like that night in ’41. He really hopes that Aziraphale will enjoy it. 

Walking out to the lift, he is looking down at his glasses, making sure they are clean before putting them on. He looks up, not expecting Aziraphale already at the lift, and has to do a double take at his gorgeous Angel. His eyes looking over the sight of modern clothes, his bright eyes even brighter with the blue bowtie, Aziraphale is the picture of perfection in every way. Aziraphale’s breath hitches at the sight of Crowley, bringing back memories of the moment he knew, without a doubt, he was in love with Crowley. All angles and lines, Crowley looks like everything Aziraphale ever dreamed of and more. Looking hungry, Aziraphale wants nothing more than to touch, caress, kiss, and completely unwrap Crowley and keep him to himself. Eyes darken as Crowley walks closer. “Angel, you look beautiful.” Crowley does a once over again. He takes Aziraphale’s hand and brings his wrist to his lips kissing ever so tenderly. 

“You do as well, my dearest” Aziraphale blushes. “You look magnificent in that suit.” He places his hands on Crowley’s chest, smoothing out the lapels. “Reminds me of 1941, you saved my books.” He looks up at Crowley, glasses already in place but he knows that Crowley is looking at him. He tilts up, going slightly on his tip toes to kiss his lover, pouring out his love with a soft but full kiss. “It was the first time I truly knew I was in love with you. I suppose I was long before that, but I couldn’t name it or change it or deny it. I dreamt of your touch for so long after that, just from that slight brush of your finger.” Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheek. “I love touching you.” He grazes his thumb across his cheekbone. “I love you, Crowley.” Crowley leans into Aziraphale’s hand and sighs a deep sigh of contentment. “I love you, Aziraphale.” His eyes close behind the glasses just enjoying his Angel’s hand on his face. They can touch, any time they want now. It’s welcomed and cherished. 

The lift dings as the doors open to let them in to go down to the ground floor. They walk, arms laced together into the hot evening of New York City. They get a cab to drive them to where the dance is being held; it’s called a Pier Dance and during the ride, they take in the sights of the city; watching people walk along, and seeing the amazing skyscrapers zoom by. The cab stops in front of a huge open space filled to the brim, no, overflowing with thousands of people in various stages of undress due to the heat. Aziraphale and Crowley look at one another and then the stages for performers and other partiers. Aziraphale starts to laugh and can’t stop. This certainly isn’t a dance in the definition they thought it was. Crowley starts to scowl. “Well, this went down like a lead balloon” Crowley mumbles, more upset with himself than he’d care to admit. Aziraphale laughs harder. “Oh, my dear, it’s alright! We didn’t know!” he exclaims once his laughing fit calms down. “Let’s see about a nice restaurant or perhaps a quieter lounge.” 

Still sitting in the cab (the cabbie kept the meter running, he just knew they were not going to the Pier Dance) the cabbie says in a gruff voice,” I know a place for finer gentlemen. I’ll take you there.” Crowley and Aziraphale look at one another again and Crowley says “Alright, let’s go.” The cabbie nods once and head back out into the city, Aziraphale laces his hand with Crowley’s. “I think an adventure is quite nice.” He does his little wiggle and excitedly looks out the window.

They stop in front of a piano bar called The Townhouse and get out of the cab. Crowley pays the cabbie and gives a more than needed tip for the recommendation to the Townhouse. “Thanks, mate,” he says and the cab drives off into the night. “Well, this is lovely.” Aziraphale says as they walk into the bar. It has an old feel to it, the lighting is dim with dark wood, the bar in front with a quieter place for sitting and conversation towards the back and a beautiful grand piano that someone plays for music. Definitely a better place that the Pier Dance. Once they ordered drinks and found a seat, they relax into a comfortable silence, just taking in the atmosphere. After taking an appreciative sip of his drink, Aziraphale touches Crowley’s arm, “Crowley dear, this has been an amazing trip. Everything about has been so lovely.”

“it’s been good.” Crowley says in agreement. “What’s been your favorite part, Angel?” he smirks in his sexy way, with his hair flopping over and eyes looking over his glasses into Aziraphale’s baby blues. 

Aziraphale blushes a beautiful red across his cheeks and down his neck, “Oh I don’t know, it’s all been great. Working miracles during the parade was wonderful. Seeing New York again is great. Waking up next to you was a dream come true.” He takes a deeper drink and places his glass down, looks Crowley straight in the eye and says, “Having you on the couch though, that was the best moment of my entire existence.” Crowley chokes on his drink and he himself turns the brightest crimson that Aziraphale has ever seen. Coughing, Crowley gasps, “You can’t say things like that, Angel!” 

“Why not my dearest? It is ever so true.”

“” Ngk, Uh, Well, because that’s why! We’re at a piano bar and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Was there something you wanted to do about it then?” Aziraphale asks almost innocently.

“Eh ngk, uh yeah, yes Angel, there really is.” Crowley sputters and gulps the rest of his drink in one take. Aziraphale can be a right bastard sometimes, but he loves him for it. “Would you like another, Angel? We can order some food as well.”

“That would be delightful!”

After looking over the menu for some eats, and ordering said food and drinks, they lace their hands together, Aziraphale rubbing circles on the top of Crowley’s hand. He never wants to let go of him again and what’s more, he doesn’t have to. Sighing happily, Aziraphale starts to think about going home tomorrow. What is going to change now that they are… together? They probably ought to have some discussion as to what happens next. Thought, not now, now they are on a date. 

“Where’d you go? You look miles away.” Crowley says, getting his attention

“I was just thinking about going home tomorrow. I look forward to getting back to the bookshop.”

At that moment, their food arrives and fresh drinks. They take a moment to situate themselves and nibble a little. Aziraphale is a bit more peckish that he originally thought.

“Oh. Of course.” Crowley says rather flatly. Trying to save face and not think too much about what happens next, he says, “I look forward to seeing my plants. They better have behaved during this trip.” Losing what little appetite he had, he pokes a little at their shared plates.

Crowley’s shift in mood is not lost on Aziraphale, “Are you alright, love?” he asks gently. He doesn’t know what’s happening in Crowley’s head but knows that whatever it is, it’s wrong. He pulls a hand on Crowley’s arm. “Look at me, please.”

Crowley inhales deeply and braces himself for… something. He doesn’t know what is going on right now. He looks at Aziraphale through his glasses, grateful for them as they are hiding wet eyes, for some reason.

“Crowley, my dear, I don’t know what you are thinking right now but I need you to know that I don’t want to be without you ever again. I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I don’t want to go back to how things were, not when I know how things can be. I love you and we should figure out what we are doing and how we are going to do it together.” He squeezes Crowley’s arm. “That is, of course, if you want to be with me?” turning the sentence into a question, suddenly unsure.

Crowley hasn’t moved. Actually, Crowley stopped breathing altogether, trying to have the tear that is threatening to escape his left eye stay put. He never thought in his wildest fantasies that Aziraphale would want to be with him, full time, not hiding, and sharing a home together. Even though it has been a while since leaving their original sides, the reality of being free, truly free, never felt so real like this moment. 

Clearing his throat, Crowley puts his free hand on Aziraphale’s, “There is nothing more that I want, Angel.” The damn tear escaping, “than to live and be with you.” Smiling right as the tear is visible beyond the glasses, he says, “I have been… holding out on a cottage in South Downs that I wanted to look at. Uh, I mean, I thought that it’d be good for us from what I saw online. There’s built in bookshelves for all your books and a wine cellar. There’s a greenhouse connected to the house and a huge garden. Ngk, you can see the beach from the back windows and can walk down to the break.” Why isn’t Aziraphale stopping him from talking? He needs to say something. “It’s a quiet village really, but has a few good restaurants and even a bookshop, though, not like yours and two rival cafes that are each constantly trying to do better than the other and a small cinema that plays classic films 3 nights a week. Then there’s the summer tourist stuff too. Ngk, uh, um” Angel, say something for Someone’s sake, he thinks. “So! Ah, would you like another drink, Angel? I’ll just go ge-“ Crowley moves to get up and get away (no, not get away, get more drinks) and shut up. Aziraphale stops him and places a hand on Crowley’s cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. Crowley’s breath hitches again and leans into the touch. “It was just a thought. We could stay in London, in your bookshop or my flat, or maybe get something new there if South Downs isn’t good for you.” 

“My dear, dear, Crowley.” Aziraphale sighs. “I will go to the end of the universe with you. Let’s look at your cottage when we’re back, hm?” Aziraphale smiles a magnificent glowing smile. “I love you.” Aziraphale pulls Crowley into a soft kiss. Crowley wraps his arms around Aziraphale, sinking into Aziraphale’s softness and scent. 

They separate a moment or two later, deciding to eat some of their food and have one more drink. Their flight is early the next day; miraculously changed from a later flight, with both of them wanting to get back home sooner. 

They speak of their trip, the changes they’ve seen in society, and the changes in themselves and their evolving relationship. They bask in the love and acceptance for each other, slipping into loving stares and light kisses. As they are getting ready to leave, the pianist starts a rendition of “To Make You Feel My Love”, in which they decide to join other couples for a slow dance. As they sway to the song, Aziraphale whispers to Crowley, “You know, my love, I lied to you.” Crowley looks at Aziraphale, inquisitively arching an eyebrow. “I lied to you at the bandstand. I do like you. Everything I said was a lie that day. I love you so much. This world and my life would be nothing without you in it.” Aziraphale’s eyes begin to mist. “I can’t wait to start our life together.”

Crowley kisses Aziraphale soundly, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding onto for so long. “I know. Angel. I knew it back then too.” He looks at his Angel over his glasses, eye to eye, “I love you.” Giving another tender kiss, they finish their dance. After paying the tab (and giving a big tip from Crowley and a blessing from Aziraphale) they walk out into the late, hot night, feeling freer than ever before and with a beautiful future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I am planning one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts. I don't think it'll take that much time to get it out, I am already writing it. 
> 
> Let me know how y'all are feeling about this chapter... it was a labor of love without a doubt <3 You're the best!
> 
> XOXOX


	8. And so it goes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after an Angel and a Demon go to Pride? Life continues on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I have completed my first fan fiction... You all have be totally amazing and I couldn't be more grateful.
> 
> Thank you thank you my beautiful Betas @raechem and @cherubino. You're amazing <3

When they arrived back to London, what last bit of fear Crowley may have had to the status of their relationship flew out the window as soon as they arrived back to the bookshop. Aziraphale was eager to start living together almost immediately. Crowley showed Aziraphale the cottage he’d been holding on to by demonic means and after seeing the photos on his cell phone, Aziraphale was adamant that Crowley make an appointment for them to see it the next day. Falling in love with it immediately, they decided to make an offer right then and it was accepted without a hitch as well (It hadn’t sold in almost a year, the owners were ready to sell). They moved in within a fortnight. When they officially received their keys, they made love for the first time in their home, up against the wall in the living room. Crowley and Aziraphale worked as a team to get the cottage in a livable state, they had their moments of bickering, but it was all in love, all to make their home. 

The people of the village saw them as a couple, which suited them just perfectly, they were a couple now. They lived together, ate together, slept together, made love, and kissed, and cuddled and held hands. It was amazing and Crowley felt the need to pinch himself ever so often to make sure he wasn’t taking one of his century long naps. Aziraphale had a mild issue adjusting once they moved in together, he was afraid to fall asleep. His fear was that if he fell asleep, he’d wake up and all this would have been a dream and he’d be back in the bookshop alone. Crowley lay with him every night for a month, holding Aziraphale to help him rest, foregoing his own sleep too in a promise that he’d be right there when Aziraphale woke up in the morning… and every morning, Aziraphale woke up to a sly smile and beautiful serpentine eyes. During the day while puttering around, Crowley would nap but never too far from Aziraphale, taking his serpent form and snuggling between Aziraphale’s shirt and tummy, the best place in the universe. He could taste Aziraphale in the warm air between and be warm from the body heat. Life was beautiful, humans were beautiful, the world was beautiful and they both were so happy.

The cottage in South Downs was a beautiful sight. Past the garden in the back was a path to the shore where the waves ebbed and flowed as they have since the creation of the earth and moon. The garden, sleeping as it was December, was Crowley’s pride and joy. Something about yelling at the trees and plants outside was special, like he had some bend that even She didn’t. He also had his greenhouse that had a connection to the kitchen. Growing close to the French doors into the kitchen were spices of all kind for cooking. He made a deal with Aziraphale not to yell at the spices; his Angel swore he could taste the fear when they were used. Despite not being one with the food kink (as he teased Aziraphale about, regularly) Crowley had taken to cooking like a fish to water, it probably had to do with getting his joy from watching Aziraphale eat. In the living room, Crowley had a space with a top of the line stereo system that has speakers throughout the common area and his collection of albums and CD were organized by year, then artist. He even had a special Classical section for Aziraphale set aside so he doesn’t mess up the order of the rest of the albums.   
Aziraphale loved the cottage as much if not more than Crowley did. They had the space for all of the books Aziraphale wanted the most; he even parted with some when they were getting ready to move: the later editions he didn’t need and ones that didn’t hold attention for him. Downstairs in the cozy common area, he had bookshelves for holding his favorites; the ones he could pick up, open to a page and just start reading, as well as memorabilia of their 6000 years on earth. Museum directors around the world would give up their first born for some of the artifacts in the cottage. Upstairs was the real library, touched by a tiny miracle, there were bookshelves in a room that was too big for the cottage with all the other books and scrolls Aziraphale didn’t part with. The room had a few comfy armchairs with a table and lamp next to it, but the best spot was in the corner where the window pointed towards the water and an old sofa and armchair sat together. Naturally, there was a cup warmer next to the armchair while there was a mini wine cooler next to the sofa. 

Across the hall from the library was the master bedroom where there was a mix of both the angel and demon, a tartan throw blanket on the edge of the bed with a modern art piece on the wall. The bed they originally chose was king sized but after a night, it was too big and they didn’t like lying so far from the edge, so they traded it back with a queen and that was much better. Off the master bedroom was a luxurious bathroom complete with extra-large claw foot tub and multi spray shower. A simple hall bathroom and a guest room that always remained fresh for the random visitor made the cottage up. The Bentley had a home with a carport that protected it from the elements outside and the front yard was maintained by Crowley, it was always clean and sharp no matter what season it became. 

It was theirs and they blended their lives effortlessly as if this was the way it should have always been.

Six Months After Pride

Humans are so funny; they have so many different religions and traditions that the winter month of December is always abuzz. Aziraphale loves it. As he can feel love, there is always just a little more around this time of year. In their home for the first December holidays, Aziraphale cons Crowley into decorating for Christmas. They have a beautiful Christmas tree in the corner of the living room with white and colored little lights and bulbs of every color of the rainbow. Crowley thought it’d be a bit weird to have an angel on top of the tree, no angel would be as beautiful as his own, so they decide on a star instead. Garland is draped over the mantle of the fireplace with candles lit on it. In the archway to the kitchen, Crowley (on his own!) strategically places a bit of mistletoe to get extra kisses from Aziraphale. 

Crowley pulled out all the stops for Christmas: looking up traditional cookies and sweets for his Angel, even trying to make his own candy canes, making gift baskets for their neighbors and shipping off two to the States; one to Anathema and Newt and then Jenn and Kennie (with a little gift for Kennie of course). Aziraphale worked on restoring old Christmas cards and books, even finding an extra first edition copy of Charles Dicken’s A Christmas Carol to read at the tiny village library during the month of December and then donating it to them. They received their first Christmas cards from Anathema and Newt as well as Jenn and Kennie, Anathema wishing them a Happy Yule while Jenn and Kennie’s had a picture of a very silly looking Santa Claus and Kennie’s handprint inside. They held a special place on the mantle. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale said on Christmas Eve, “I think next year we should see about them coming to visit us. You’ve made all these scrummy treats and we have to give them away. I imagine Kennedy would love these.”

“Sure, Angel, nothing more wicked in the world than a young child hopped up on sugar. Jenn would discorporate us for sure.” Crowley came into the living with a tray of biscuits and tea. 

“Hmm, perhaps. Good thing you’re great with her.” 

“It was amazing when she said Crowwy,” Crowley said, sounding a lot softer than usual. “I think it was a good call to just have you be called Angel for now, her trying Aziraphale was quite something.”

Aziraphale huffed, “yes, she’ll get there. It was cute to hear Azzzafelle” a smile was trying to escape from his lips.

“Speaking of children, I think our Anathema will be giving us some news soon.”

“Oh?” Crowley arched an eyebrow. “That’d be something.”

“Yes, it certainly will be.” Aziraphale sipped on his tea. Life was beautiful, Humans were beautiful, the world was beautiful and they both were so happy. Aziraphale felt there was one more thing to do.

\---------------

Aziraphale and Crowley are cuddling on the couch admiring their Christmas tree. Crowley is leaning against Aziraphale while Aziraphale plays with his hair. Aziraphale takes a deep sigh and clears his throat. “Crowley, my love. Could you sit up a moment?”

Crowley sits up and turns to face Aziraphale. “What’s up, Angel?” he asks when he notices that Aziraphale is acting extremely nervous. 

“Well, I, so, you see, I” Aziraphale gives what he wants to say a try and fails miserably. Taking a deep breath, he tries again, “Did you know, I think I loved you when I first saw you on the wall? Your smile lit your whole face up and you were kind, even on that first meeting.”

“Angel, no I wa-“

“Wait a moment, love, let me finish.” 

“Alright.”

“So, every time we saw one another, that feeling just grew, by Rome, I considered you a friend. Of course, I couldn’t say anything, and neither could you. 1941 was when I couldn’t deny it anymore, but I still couldn’t say anything.”

Crowley nods quietly. He knew all this already but hearing it made such a difference.

“Then everything happened so quickly.” Aziraphale’s voice hitches a bit. “I mean, we knew what was going to happen but when it started it progressed quickly. After the trials, gaining our freedom, our relationship was free to grow. I am so grateful to Anathema and her invitation to the Pride celebration. Seeing that freedom got us to where we are now, don’t you think?”

Crowley just listens to Aziraphale and nods. He’s grateful too for the trip.

“Anyway, seeing everyone so free and us being free now, there’s something I want to do.” Aziraphale takes out a small black velveteen box. “I know this is probably silly as we’re an Angel and a Demon and have 6000 years under our belt.” His hands are shaking, and Crowley just looks at him. “But I want to ask you to marry me. I know it is the human way of things and you can say no.” he opens the box and a simple platinum ring sit. Engraved inside, it says “To our side, I love you – A” “I know it is sill-“

Crowley stops Aziraphale’s mouth with his own and kisses him deeply and hard, like it is the only thing that matters in the universe. “Yes, angel. Yes. I’ll marry you.” He kisses Aziraphale more. He doesn’t notice that he is crying. “I love you. You’re everything. Yes.”

Aziraphale crying too, is kissing back with a fever he didn’t know he was suffering from. “Oh, my love.” He pulls back for a moment and takes the ring out of the box to slide on Crowley’s ring finger. It’s a perfect fit. Aziraphale kisses Crowley’s fingers and then his perfect lips. 

They hold each other through the night, eventually making it to their bedroom where they make love with all the tenderness and love they have. A few times they slow down just to gaze into each other’s eyes, or to marvel at one another’s body. They move like a graceful dance in between the sheets of their bed, making promises that friends, lovers, spouses make. 

As the sun comes up on Christmas day, Aziraphale and Crowley are in between dozing and kissing. Just as Aziraphale is about to doze off again with Crowley in his arms, with a little smile on his face he thinks, this is home and there is nothing better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That's it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there should be an expansion. I might revisit them.
> 
> If you're looking to try something new, I have a new fic in the works! Reunion of THS, it is a Human AU of a high school reunion with our guys. 
> 
> Check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676404/chapters/62338147


End file.
